Diamond Dust
by MusingAIR
Summary: The Akatsuki is back and the war against Madara is about to begin! Though many questions have risen since their resurrection: are they trust worthy and what's it that they're after? Getting into their ranks wasn't the hardest part, but making sure she doesn't forget who she is… just may be the most difficult thing she ever has to do... No Yaoi!
1. HEY! Pt1

**Hello, readers, well this will be my first Naruto fic that I have published in fanfiction and for any of you touchy people it will be Akatsuki orientated. They will be the protagonists… villages will be seen as the bad guys and if you do not likie… don't read.**

**Also I am in the search for a Beta for this story and if you are interested, please PM me… all that is necessary is a well rounded knowledge of Naruto both manga and Anime (fillers and all, and to the latest Japanese episode that as been aired). I know, I know, I am asking perhaps a lot here… but I need help in making sure things are going good, that the characters are canon and that the story I'm telling fits in with the background that we have been provided.**

**One thing, I did change the time of Konan's death and Tobi/Obito wasn't able to get his hands on Nagato's rinnegan... his body had already disappeared. **

**I know I am rambling here and that none of you care and just want to get on with the story and I will only say this once… cause I'll most likely forget in the future to say it again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**_Sweet world it's over, dream time is over_  
_Another story comes and goes _-Akeboshi-  
**

* * *

In a cavern near the edge of Kawa no kuni (River Country), seven pair of eyes looked at one another… some of them expressing their surprise more openly then others.

"Pein what is the meaning of this?" a bored voice demanded, staring down at his hands in disgust.

Blue eyes snapped towards the red head, still in too much shock to be able to find his voice. The last thing that he remembered was staring at the Uchiha brat before his Ultimate Art exploded.

Ringed eyes looked around the room; he had not expected all of them to return. He would have to figure out what it all means after he explains what at least he already understands to his subordinates. His eyes flickered towards the sharingan wielder. Well he wasn't the only one that had some explaining to do.

"Settle down," his calm voice spoke above the others, demanding the attention of six of the deadliest shinobi of the last generations. "As you can all see, we have return to the world of the living."

Hidan resisted the urge of responding sarcastically.

"Yes Pein, but how?" Konan spoke up.

The rinnegan wielder sighed, "after the unpredictable death of Sasori. I placed a jutsu on our rings to use the chakra that we have donated to the statue and used the chakra of the beasts to restore us back to full health."

The room remained silent, more than a few members not understanding why Pein would risk the stability of the statue, in making sure that none of his members died.

"That still doesn't explain why I am here?"

Pein nodded, "if I were to guess, I would say that your real body remained alive long enough for me to perform the jutsu. Since you have been present since the sealing of the first two beasts, there must have been enough of your chakra stored up for it to work."

Sasori grunted in acknowledgement, though still loathed the idea of being human.

"Well that answers that, however what are we supposed to do now, hmm?"

Pein resisted the urge to shrug, in all honesty so many things have changed that he wasn't sure what to do. Though, he understood that it wasn't in the world's best interest to let a group of shinobi such like themselves loose, without a purpose or goal.

"Pein-san, I believe it will be best to tell them the complete truth." The Uchiha decided to speak up.

The other four looked between the two, curious as to what they were talking about; really leaving Pein no choice. However, he was going to force the truth out of Itachi first.

"Very well, but I believe you are better suited to explain what is going on, Itachi-san."

The stoic ninja sighed; he really should have seen this coming. Though, admittedly he was still distracted over the fact that he was in perfect health and his eyes are as sharp as when he was eight.

Itachi remain silent for a few seconds, debating if it will be wise to trust these criminals with his most guarded secrets. Yet, it wasn't as though Pein was really giving him a choice.

Exhaling he related his clan's history; the one that Konohagakure no Soto (Hidden Leaf Village) has tried so hard to forget. When he gets to the part about the elders ordering him to whip out his clan, the eyes of every nin narrowed. To the same extent this confirmed the beliefs they all held about what the Hidden Villages really are, a bunch of hypocrites that abuse the trust that their shinobi place on them.

He looked directly at Pein as he explained his reason for joining Akatsuki. "I came into this organization to keep an eye on a certain person; this person was also the one that helped me with the massacre of my family in exchange for not attacking Konoha."

"Fucking great, so you are a fucking spy!" Hidan yelled in annoyance.

The stoic Uchiha sighed; he really didn't enjoy explaining himself, but if he understood what Pein was planning then it would be best to have these shinobi on his side.

"Not in the complete sense of the word, in incense I agree with the goal of this organization: peace throughout the Shinobi Nations. However, I do not agree with Madara's methods; the beasts' power should not be harvest into such a weapon."

Deidara snorted, "ironic how it is that power that brought you back." Itachi shrugged. "Though, who is this Madara?" the Iwa-nin added.

"Uchiha Madara, or as you knew him as Tobi, was the real leader of Akatsuki," answered Pein.

The room filled with a tense silence, this news was more surprising then Itachi being a spy.

"That is impossible, Madara would be older then I and if I recall correctly the first Hokage killed him," objected Kakuzu.

"Plus, why would he pretend to be such an idiot?" added Hidan.

Deidara was shaking. He could not believe he was tricked in such a way. He had been his partner for nearly twelve months and he would have never thought the idiot was anything more than an idiot. Plus, he hates being made a fool and to be thought of as only a weapon. If he wanted that he would have stayed in Iwagakure

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sasori, bore with all this drama.

"I have been informed that Madara is planning to declare war on all the shinobi nations to be able to capture the last two jinchūriki. He has allied himself with Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke's Team Taka."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "what are you talking about, Pein?"

Pein smirked, "it would seem that Madara has told your brother a version of the truth behind your clan's massacre. He is now hell bent on getting revenge on Konoha for the way they used you."

Itachi sighed; his brother is so predictable yet now Pein has given him a reason to join this war.

Deidara growled in annoyance, stupid Uchiha and their habit of escaping death in impossible situations. That was his Ultimate Art and nobody should be able to escape!

"The five great nations plan to meet in Tetsu no tochi (Land of Iron) to discuss the Akatsuki that is when Madara plans to make his declaration. I myself feel that Madara is a threat that we cannot ignore and will have to confront. His idea of peace is just an illusion, a genjutsu to be honest."

"I don't see a fucking reason why we should worry, let the idiotic villages and Madara kill one another!" Hidan Grunted.

"Yes, Pein-sama, why do you wish to interfere? The villages mean nothing to us; we have all been used by them and betrayed. Why should any of us help them?" Sasori contradicted.

The others nodded, except Itachi that was planning on how to get his otouto to see reason. Pein nodded, understanding where they were coming from.

"Anyway, wouldn't the villages come after us once they realize we are all alive, hmm?"

Hidan looked at Deidara in surprise, 'since when does Blondie have a brain?!'

Konan looked at her old friend; she knew that he wished to make up for his past mistakes and to help Naruto achieve their sensei's dream. Nagato knows that the Akatsuki is a force to be reckoned with and will provide a great advantage in favor of the Great nations. He just doesn't want to explain his reasons to the others and the others aren't going to follow him blindly; they never have.

"This isn't to help the villages," Konan said, surprising them all. She normally never spoke in these meetings. "We will go against Madara to show him that we are not just tools that he can manipulate. We are shinobi that are feared by even the greatest of the villages and he believes that we are just pawns that can be played with and sacrificed as he wishes. We will not fight for the sake of the villages that have condemned us since childhood. We will also demonstrate to said shinobi that believe us weak our true power."

Deidara inclined his head, as well as Nagato, Itachi and Sasori. She did give them a good excuse as to why they should join the incoming war, but something was still missing.

"What of the bijū and Gedo statue?" Sasori stated their thoughts.

Pein narrowed his eyes that power was ultimately theirs. "That will be our other goal; all of us here are linked to the chakra within the Outer Path. We shall go after it and make sure that no village obtains that power."

A few of them smirked, this was something they could all understand and agree on.

"What of the others, un?"

"The moment the jutsu activated the link to Madara, Kisame and Zetsu was broken. The statue's power will only work for us."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "and what do you plan to do with it?"

"We will discuss that once Madara is truly defeated, though it will be something that we decide as a whole. From now on we'll work as a real team to show the true power of the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu grunted teamwork really isn't his thing. The number of partners his killed during his years in Akatsuki should be a testament to that. However, he felt as though he really didn't have a choice; Pein wasn't going to let any of them leave if they disagree with his ideas.

The group slowly started to nod to show their agreement, though it was reluctant for a few. Itachi only knew that he needed to find a way to save his brother and if Pein really didn't have anything planned against Konoha then he will stand with him.

Nagato sighed inwardly in relief, now it was time to start getting things ready. "Good, now at the time we are residing in our base near the border of Kusa (Grass) and Ame (Rain). We will all rest for a day to get used to being back, afterward we shall move out."

Everybody nodded, yet Sasori couldn't help but glare at his hands once more.

Konan's eyes harden, "what has become of Amegakure?"

Pein's expression darkened, remembering everything he was told about his village after his death. "Following your death by Madara's hand, Konoha and Suna shinobi moved in. They have taken the shinobi loyal to us into custody under the pretext that they wish to know how we manipulated a whole village. That will be our first move before we head to the summit; we shall reclaim our home."

There were a few who grunted in disagreement, yet no one voiced it. They all knew that they needed a secure place to reside and Ame and its civilians have stood by the Akatsuki for the past years.

The room was silent for a few seconds until Pein dismissed them, reminding them to rest and to get ready for a battle. They will not be able to let word get out that any of them were alive until the time of the summit.

As the members began to leave, Deidara remembered something that had been bugging him since the start of the meeting.

"Pein-sama didn't your hair use to be orange, un?"

**-o-o-o-**

The hours passed and a thin layer of tension could be felt for the first hour Sasori quietly complain to Deidara about how all his hard work had been for nothing. Deidara did his best to hide his amusement.

Hidan was only happy that now he could continue his work for Jashin, his god was going to be so happy.

Itachi stood in the library staring out into the raining sky.

"Things not go as you expected?" asked Pein as he entered the room.

Itachi grunted, reflecting everything that happened during the last two years.

"I notice you weren't surprise that I knew your secret," he said walking towards the shelf.

"I have never thought you incompetent." Itachi said in a monotonous voice.

"However, you've thought me a fool." He said matter-of-factly, "For listening to Madara all those years ago."

Itachi shrugged, "he offered you a way to achieve your dream and at that time you were grieving the death of your friend. Anybody would understand."

"Though the others didn't act as you expected?"

"They were more accepting then I would have imagined."

"Don't underestimate their intelligence, a few of them have been suspicious for a while now. Sasori and Deidara were the first to voice this." Itachi raised his eyebrow. "I informed them to not worry that you have never acted against the organization or have shared our secrets."

Itachi clearly heard Pein's unsaid warning/threat, "dully noted."

"That being said, if given the chance would you return to Konoha?"

Itachi sighed, he had been thinking of this for the last hours. Nonetheless, he already knew the answer. "No I wouldn't go back, Konoha no longer holds the prospect of a peaceful life any longer; at least for myself."

Pein sighed inwardly, pleased that he wasn't going to need to fight the Uchiha.

"Very well..."

**-o-o-o-**

Night passed without incidents and the Akatsuki member ready themselves for what was to come. They knew that they would eventually spill blood once more. As dawn approached the eight shinobi gathered around the entrance.

"As we entered Amegakure, we will not hide; Ame's people will know of our return."

The group nodded, Hidan and Deidara grinned.

"Remember you are not allowed to kill any shinobi or harm the village in any way."

The previous two grins dropped and they grumbled their disappointment.

"Pein-sama, how many shinobi are in the city?" Kakuzu grunted.

Pein was quiet for a while, calculating how many shinobi each village would be willing to send. "Around 500 at least, they had to have hit the village when the citizens were mourning Konan's death." His expression darkened at the last two words.

There were a few grunts of disgust at the underhanded tactics of the Hidden Villages.

The group travel for the next hours in silence, no one (Deidara and Hidan) dared to speak up. As the group reached the boarder of the village Pein stopped and smirked at the clear sky. Everybody will be able to see their return.

In a matter of seconds, the seven Akatsuki members stood at the village's gates looking over the busy street of the village.

It was a girl no older than eight that first notice their presence. She screamed in delight and ripped her hand out of her mother's grasp, running towards the cloak figures with unpolluted happiness.

The girl ran up to Konan and to the surprise of everyone, but Pein, she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Tenshi-sama (Lady Angel)! I told Mother that you weren't dead!" A deep chuckle got the girl's attention to the man that was standing next to her tenshi (angel). "Pein-sama you are back as well!"

It was at this moment that the girl's mother appeared, the other members were looking at the crowd as they stared at the girl with anticipation; waiting to see what their Tenshi and Kami (God) will do.

"Kami-sama, Tenshi-sama, forgive my daughter's rudeness! She does not know any better! The woman fritted trying to pry her daughter from Konan's waist.

Pein lifted his hand to silence the mother; Konan smiled and lifted the girl. "Be proud, you have a brave little girl and child you are right to have faith in us. We will never abandon our village."

Her last words were directed at the crowd and it obviously relaxed. The people started to whisper and Akatsuki saw how the news spread.

It was a matter of seconds later that a Konoha shinobi jump in front of the group. The shock that he felt was fleeting and the blank mask was firmly in place.

"Everybody step back! This is a group of dangerous criminals!"

The crowd turned on the shinobi, "Akatsuki-samas are the rightful lords of this village!"

"Yes, you do not belong here!" another villager joined in. Soon the shinobi was surrounded, he had a bewilder expression, not believing that these people were defending a group of S-class criminals.

Pein smirked and lifted his hand once more; the group instantly fell silent. "You have heard the people, Konoha-nin and you should know that we do not take kindly to trespassers." He inclined his head and addressed the Akatsuki. "Spread out and search the village incapacitate and capture all Suna and Konoha shinobi." With that the five members disappeared, Itachi momentarily appearing behind the Konoha shinobi and as fast hit a pressure point on his neck; causing the nin to lose consciousness. Itachi left not a second later.

"Kami-sama, please help my husband. He was captured trying to keep Konoha's shinobi away." A woman in her mid-twenties ran up to him and knelt at his feet.

Pein nodded he knew that the shinobi that stood with him were arrested and if the Suna and Konoha shinobi what was best for them, Ame's shinobi better not have been treated badly.

"Do any of you know where they are being held?"

A man stepped forward, bowing his head in respect. "There are rumors that suggest that they are being held in the first level prison."

Konan's eyes narrowed not liking the man's answer. Those cells were known to flood whenever it rain long/hard enough.

"We will get them at once and bring them back to their family." She said tonelessly not letting her worry show.

Pein meet Konan's eyes; they were both dreading the worst. Those shinobi better be alive or the outsiders will surely suffer.

**-o-o-o-**

It was 30 minutes later that the Akatsuki meet at the central tower. A circle of their prisoners lay at the center. To the relief of Konan and Pein the Ame's shinobi were all-alive, only a handful were located on the lower cell were suffering the early signs of hyperthermia. The ninjas that were healthy and that wanted to stood against the far wall.

Nagato looked at the pile of unconscious bodies. "Take them to the cells that you were being held in, but make sure none of them die. We might need them to be able to reach an agreement with the other villages."

The shinobi nodded and immediately started to haul their prisoners away.

Pein turned towards his members. "Nicely done, we will rest for a week before we start our journey to Tetsu (Iron). Konan will stay here to keep watch over the village and prisoners."

They all nodded and left the room to search for their previous living quarters. Konan turn her glare at her partner; she did not enjoy being left behind and he knows this.

As though reading her thoughts, he turned to her. "You shall be present at the meeting, just as the rest of us. I'm not foolish enough to not think that the Kages won't try to kill us on sight."

She looked at him confused, but nodded. She understands that she was just going to have to trust him and that he'll keep his word.

"Come on Konan, we have work to do."

**-o-o-o-**

At the other side of the building a couple of floors above them; Sasori and Deidara sat in the kitchen. The blonde couldn't stop inspecting his arms; they were perfect as though they had never been ripped off. Also to his relief, the mouths on his hands were still present. He sighed, now he didn't need to preform that Kinjutsu ever again. It was just too painful and tiring.

Sasori was still frowning; he had truly forgotten what it meant to be human and have living flesh, emotions were as troubling as he remembered. Plus, during that fight with the Konoha pink hair brat; he had lost his two favorite puppets and his hundred puppets.

It has been hours since they saw leader and the time for dinner was quickly approaching, yet neither of the two artists showed signs about doing anything about it.

Pein entered the room and noticed the eerie silence, "Sasori!"

Said red head looked up and caught the small metal object that had been thrown his way.

Deidara looked over his partner shoulder and gapped. "I thought To-Madara had that ring?"

The rinnegan wielder shrugged. "When we were resurrected that rings link broke, because of that I was able to make this one."

Sasori looked at the ring and put it on his left thumb. As his chakra flowed through the metal and it adjusted itself to his finger; his nails turned black showing the connection between him and the rest of the Akatsuki, six different chakras flow from the ring and he knows it will always be present in the back of his mind.

"Tomorrow we will all go out to train, no matter what happens at the summit we have to be prepare."

The artists nodded.

"Sasori, when you have the time, I ask that you evaluate the condition of Itachi's health."

The puppet master nodded, though this piqued the blonde's attention.

"What's wrong with the Uchiha-teme?"

Pein looked down at the organization's youngest member, "nothing that concerns you, Deidara."

Deidara grunted, not believing that for a second. Sasori stood before his partner could say anything idiotic.

"Where is Itachi?"

"In his room, though it would be best to announce your presence before entering."

Sasori nodded before he took off.

Pein turn towards Deidara and gave him a pointed look. "This foolishness has got to end, remember Deidara that it was your temper and recklessness that brought your end."

The Iwa-nin nodded, knowing that what Pein is saying is true, yet the emotionless mask that Itachi always wears annoys him to no end and it just begs him to get a rise out of the Konoha-nin.

"I will try," was the only answer that Deidara could give his leader and Pein understands this. Deidara, though he hid it well carries his own demons and because of this he could relate to his fellow Akatsuki.

* * *

**Well there you go and I hoped you enjoyed it… if you did tell me and if you didn't tell me why. I welcome flames and enjoy hearing what you think.**

**So one more thing… I have many of the side pairings decided, but I'm not sure who I'll have paired up with Sakura and that will be the most focus and dramatic pairing. So I want you all to tell me, be it via review or PM who you want her to pair up with… be warn that it will be have to be someone from Akatsuki and Sasuke isn't even an option. (I'm having issues with him right now… he is an ass for no real reason and doesn't listen to other people).**


	2. HEY! Pt2

**Hey again, so here is the next chapter a little bit of everything will happen and view of everyone will be seen, this will also have my first invented fight scene… so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm also still looking for a beta and if interested PM me.**

* * *

**Previously on Diamond Dust:**

**_"Where is Itachi?"_**

**_"In his room, though it would be best to announce your presence before entering."_**

**_Sasori nodded before he took off._**

**_Pein turn towards Deidara and gave him a pointed look. "This foolishness has got to end, remember Deidara that it was your temper and recklessness that brought your end."_**

**_The Iwa-nin nodded, knowing that what Pein is saying is true, yet the emotionless mask that Itachi always wears annoys him to no end and it just begs him to get a rise out of the Konoha-nin._**

**_"I will try," was the only answer that Deidara could give his leader and Pein understands this. Deidara, though he hid it well carries his own demons and because of this he could relate to his fellow Akatsuki._**

* * *

Sasori knocked on the Uchiha's door, forcing his mind to forget about his partner's wellbeing. Pein wasn't going to kill him after all the trouble he went through bringing them back.

"Come in," a low voice responded.

The puppeteer entered and quickly looked over the Uchiha.

"What is it?"

"Pein asked me to look over your state of health."

The dark hair-nin grunted, before he opens his eyes and looked at him.

"Very well..."

The process was swift and the results were gratifying.

"Well it seems the illness has fully disappeared, your body is as healthy as a normal twenty-one years old. Though Itachi I recommend not to stress your body as you did before."

The Uchiha nodded, completely surprise. It has been nearly a decade since he last called himself healthy.

"Thank you, Sasori."

The red head shrugged, "yeah well don't aggravate Deidara so much. You don't have to be with him when he gets into one of his tirades."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "didn't know you care."

Sasori snorted in disgust. "I don't, I just don't want to live with a constant headache." Plus the puppeteer will never admit it, he does see Deidara as a younger brother. Before waiting for a reply he left the room to look for his own.

The Suna-nin grunted as he thought back to when the brat unwillingly joined the organization.

'_Deidara looked no older then Itachi did when he joined Akatsuki, yet it was obvious that he did at times act his age. His determination to beat Itachi and not join Akatsuki, while admirable was completely foolish. The kid lost in a matter of seconds and I couldn't agree more when Kisame said he would die young._'

Sasori chuckled humorlessly; if he ever saw that shark again he would have to collect on that bet.

'_What finally made me look at the brat was his tendency to always come back no matter the state that he would leave him. His stubbornness reminded the puppeteer of himself when I was that age; it was after such an accident and the boy dragging himself back to the base that I decided that at least it would benefit me for the brat to grow into his potential. I knew that Deidara thought it unnecessary, but once he saw the results with the genjutsu resistance; his complaining actually tone down a few notches. I hate to even think it, but our small bickering about what fine art is…is entertaining to say the least and he is the only one that even partially understands the subject._'

Sasori scoffed, 'yeah he was never going to admit any of that.'

As he entered his room, he began to plan new designs for his new puppets. He was going to have to go out and search for new materials and create a new poison that was sure to not have an antidote.

However, first he had to figure out what part of the body should he attack; and even if he had wanted to… he doesn't have the time to turn himself or the resources to turn into a puppet again.

**-o-o-o-**

Hidan walked into one of the common rooms, where he knew that Kakuzu would be grumbling about how much money had been lost in the last months. The Jashinist walked in covered in fresh blood from his latest sacrifice.

Kakuzu looked at his partner in disdain. "What idiotic thing have you done now?"

Hidan bristle, "ah would you stuff it! I do have a brain and I can remember Pein's few rules. The prison now is overflowing with victims for me to sacrifice to Jashin, he will be satisfied soon."

"Your idiotic righteous speeches are still as meaningless and moronic as ever. Death truly didn't teach you anything about what really is life."

The white hair nin scoffed, "your heathen way of only thinking about money brought your end, Kakuzu. Money means nothing if you are dead, you cheap stake."

As is the norm he ignored his partner's on going ranting and started to recheck the Akatsuki's accounts. They needed to find a way to replenish their funds, though unfortunately all the ninjas with worthy bounties were to be their allies and with an all-out war the bounties will become worthless.

This war is sure to be a pain and he wondered if it wouldn't be better to just switch sides.

**-o-o-o-**

As the days followed, the members were occupied with either training or collecting the materials they would need. Sasori especially made a trip to Kawa no kuni (River Country) with a disgruntle Deidara. He wanted to see if it was possible to retrieve any of his old puppets.

As they jumped from the cliffs that face the opening of the cave, Deidara snorted. "That pink hair girl carries more of a kick then what I would have imagined. However, it is hard to believe that she and an old hag could have beaten you."

It was statement, but he could hear the question. Sasori stayed quiet ignoring his partner. He did not feel like explaining his reasons at the moment, though mostly he wasn't sure himself.

Deidara scoffed in impatience, "fine don't tell me." He was ignored once more.

Sasori leapt to where he remembered that the girl destroyed his puppet, Third. Honestly, it was his fault for being so reckless. He rapidly collected all the viable pieces to recreate at least one of his greatest puppets. Pulling out a storage scroll and sealing away the parts, he turned to his partner and gave him a bore look.

"Ready? Great lets go and no we are flying. You already dragged me here, on foot no less. Anyway, you know the sooner we get back the quicker you can start working, hmm."

The puppeteer shrugged, he really didn't fell like getting into an argument with the explosive expert. Deidara not waiting for a response molded a bird and release the chakra compacted within it; making the bird expand. When it was ready the ninjas jumped on and it took off.

The fly back to Amegakure was as predicted, Deidara kept the bird level as they headed into the village's territory.

"Danna, do you agree with Leader-sama's plan, un?"

The red head Akatsuki grunted, he couldn't blame the kid for wondering.

"I mean I can never trust one of the villages again and I bet you that none of us ever will. Is it truly wise to help the people that have made our lives a living jigoku (hell) since we could walk? Do we really owe them anything more, un?"

"No we don't," his partner answered looking down at the growing towers. "Yet, this is about getting back at an idiot who dared use us as his pawns. This world isn't perfect and we more than most have seen its darker side. We can let the villages fall, but when Madara comes looking for us, we will be at a greater disadvantage."

"So what, you are saying that the village shinobi will be our disposable pawns, for a change, un?"

"In lamer terms, yes, but Deidara you are right to say all this. Not a single member is going to willingly work with any of those shinobi, I wouldn't put it pass them for them to stab us in the back before this war reaches its end."

"What should we do, un?"

"Follow leader's orders and if they attack us we will defend ourselves. I do not know about you, but I don't plan on dying again anytime soon."

Deidara chuckled, as he silently commanded the bird to land on the roof of their base. "Same here, Danna, same here, hmm."

The two walked down the flights of stairs and thought of ways of preparing for any battle that may arise. Deidara still had to figure out a way to overcome his weakness to lightning.

"Deidara keep your eye open for anything suspicious."

"What of Itachi, un?"

Sasori smirked, "Itachi will not betray us, and anyway you have to let this petty grudge go. There was a time that it pushed you to become stronger, but at the end it lead to your death. Your pride and temper have always been your weaknesses."

The blonde grunted, "as for you, your arrogance, hmm."

The Suna-nin shrugged, not seeing the point in denying it. At the end of the line, they were all still human.

Both artists' heads shot up, "Pein-sama is calling us."

"Yes, I wonder what he wants, un?"

Without another word they headed towards Pein's office.

**-o-o-o-**

As the last of the members filed in, Pein's eyes widen in surprise. Hidan's body shuffled in carrying his head, which was letting out a string of curses towards a smirking Uchiha.

He sighed; it would seem that no matter what happens certain things will never change.

"Do I wish to know what happened?"

Kakuzu grunted and gave a pointed look at the Uchiha.

Pein turn and waited for him to explain, yet to no ones' surprise he didn't.

"Very well, tomorrow everybody of the Akatsuki will meet for one last training session, after this we will head out towards Tetsu no tochi (Land of Iron)."

Sasori scoffed, great they were going to see the samurais: stupid, honorable, hypocritical, bastards, yet on the bright side he might get a new puppet.

"Itachi rumors are already spreading that your brother is heading towards that direction. I have been informed that he plans to attack all five Kage."

The headless ninja chuckled, "your brother really is an idiot. Blondie, how did you loss to him... again?"

Deidara growled at the jab, not attacking the immortal, because of the chakra strings attached to his joints. Whatever... if he ever gets the chance and the Uchiha ever gets over himself; he was going to kill that brat, to enjoy that fear he saw the other time. He might've promised Sasori-danna that he was going to forget everything about Itachi, but his brother is another story. Sasuke Uchiha is going to pay from escaping his greatest masterpiece of art.

Itachi sighed, he saw the light inside the bomber's eye and he knows that Sasuke was going to get one damn fight and he can understand were the blonde is coming from. For once his otōto (little brother) is going to have to face the consequences of his actions and treatment of people without his Aniki's (honorable older brother) help.

"No matter what his intelligence is, until he decides otherwise he is our enemy. He is, in his moronic way helping Madara achieve his goal."

Sasori tilted his head, finally realizing something. "What of Kisame?"

"He is the source of our information, once he was told by Tobi who he really is; Kisame searched for us when he felt his chakra within the statue disappear. He instinctively figured out that it had something to do with me. After I told him what is going on, Kisame offer to be a spy and gather information on Madara and how he intends to fight this war."

Deidara chuckle and he felt the chakra thread vanished; Sasori must have decided that he wasn't going to attack anybody. "It seems Fish-face does have a brain."

Konan once more looked closer at her partner. He has so many secrets yet she knows that she barely knows half of them. Years back they both lost a person that was precious to them both; in his-own way Nagato kept Yahiko alive for them both. At first she was grateful, but at times his personality and quirky humor would show. Konan understands that at that time he needed a way to move around as well that he wasn't prepare to let his best friend go. Though, throughout the years she started to fall for him; his quiet respectable, considerate attitude was what finally worm his way into her heart. It was through their shared pain that they came to understand one another perfectly. She knows the reasons way he decides to do anything and knows that people didn't know their pain would never understand.

"What did he ask for?" she inquired, knowing that not one of the Akatsuki would de anything for free.

He turned to her and gave her a steady look, his red hair hiding his powerful fearful eyes. "He wishes that when the time comes we not kill him and that we help him escape Madara's grasp."

The blue Akatsuki nodded, as well as the others with a firm nod. Pein dismissed and reminded them that they should all meet in the underground training room at ten o'clock.

"Do you ever plan on telling them?" asked Konan once they left.

"Tomorrow, when they prove themselves... we will... at last forever forget about our past."

"What do you mean, Nagato, isn't our pass the reason of who we are today?"

"Yes and it is our past that drives us, but Akatsuki cannot work as it did before. We were taken down one by one and we are at fault for listening to Madara. Especially me, I went to him when I understood Yahiko's reason s for avoiding the man. It is time for us to change our strategy and remind our members what it means to work in a team."

Konan chuckled, "what?! Next you are going to start speaking like one of those Konoha brats."

Nagato grimace, he may have come to respect Uzumaki Naruto during his final moments... but Konoha was still a village that was packed with hypocrites and liars that honestly didn't know what true peace is. What's more they train their shinobi to be full of themselves, not telling them until it is too late what it really means to be a shinobi of the village.

"That is not funny, Konan," he said in a stern voice. He turn to finally stare at her in the eyes, death didn't manage to take the light, determination, loyalty, that has kept him company for many years. If he is honest with himself, he knows that he would have fallen deeper into the darkness and insanity.

His tenshi snickered, "forgive me Nagato, it's just..."

He smirked; he would only ever let Konan tease him in such a way. She was truly the only person he trusted full heartily and could be himself with.

"Don't worry over it, Konan you really are the one person who reminds me who I truly am."

"Who are you then?"

He smirk deepen; he knows what she is doing. She wanted to know what type of man he saw himself as.

"I am a man and nothing more; a man that has made his share of mistakes, yet a man that has been given a second chance and will not waste it. I have already lived one life within darkness, but I'm a shinobi and I know that darkness is part of my life. However, perhaps even some light can co-penetrate the deepest shadows."

Konan tilted her head and looked up into his hypnotic eyes. Could he be saying what only her heart has been hoping to hear for years now?

"Nagato...?"

He heard the question in her voice and for the first time in years... he gave her a genuine smile. "Konan, will you stand by my side once more... be my partner, my equal in every aspect within my life?"

Konan smirked, she knows the type of man he is and it is a relief that didn't start to give a cliché speech. That just isn't the Nagato she knows and loves.

"I have never left your side, Nagato, and I never will."

He nodded and the small smile didn't leave his face. No matter what they will face this life will be different then the last one. This time he is going to accept the love of this marvelous woman and he is going to do everything in his power to protect her.

**-o-o-o-**

The following morning came faster than the five Akatsuki could have imagined. Today will be the day that they make their presence known to the world, but if only they knew that they would have to pass one more test for Nagato to realize their souls into the world.

As the members made their way into the basement; they waited for Pein and Konan to appear.

"Ya know, its still weird seeing Leader-sama with that blood red hair and no body piercing, hmm," stated Deidara to no one in particular. To the blonde's great annoyance he was ignored once more.

After a few minutes of silence and a silent fuming Deidara, Konan and Pein-sama puffed into the training grounds.

"Good you are here. Today's training will determine how strong you have gotten since your ill deaths."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "and what shall be this test?"

Pein smirked, a smirk that would have made lesser ninja run away.

"It will be simple, I believe... an all-out spar; the five of you against me. If you can hold your own for the next half hour, then we'll start our journey to the land of Iron. If you can't... well I believe you can figure out what will happen, ne?"

Deidara smirk drop as did the others' faces turn serious. The way Pein said that left no room for the imagination. In a regular situation, this would be simple, but Pein is not an ordinary shinobi and not an ounce of their pride would let any of them run from a challenge... not even Itachi's.

"What are the limits Pein-sama?" asked Sasori.

The rinnegan wielder shrugged, "there are none, but I do hope none of you are reckless enough to do something that'll endanger your comrades' lives."

The s-class criminals turned and glared at Kakuzu and Deidara.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid... yeah!" shouted the blonde indigently.

Hidan scoffed and crossed his arms. "Could have fucking fooled me."

Sasori and Itachi sighed, how does two ever became s-rank shinobi is beyond them. Kakuzu they can understand, a lot of high rank shinobi have wild tempers: the slug-hime is a prime example of this.

"If you're done bickering, let's begin." Pein called their attention back with a bore voice.

Determination could be seen on everyone's face, none of them could resist a challenge that measured their power. With a grin that showed the insanity that within the blonde, his hand spite out a blob of clay, which quickly transformed into a bird.

Once it expanded it he jumped aboard it, "Sasori-danna, do you require a lift?"

His partner grunted, but leapt onto the flying sculpture. Pein nodded inwards, he knows that they were going to stick to their assign partners, but it'll be interesting to see how they fight with Itachi and if both teams will work together.

Sasori looked down to their leader, he wonders how serious he really was about all of this; is he aiming to kill, if he gets the chance. No matter, drawing two scrolls from his sleeves, he summons two puppets that specialized in taijutsu and defense.

"Deidara, you focus on the offense."

"Yes Danna, but how much trouble do you think we will get in if we kill Leader-sama?" asked Deidara rhetorically.

"Brat don't get arrogant!" the puppet master scolded.

Pein grunted, "listen to your partner, Deidara-san, first you have to hit me." He performed a serious of seals that ended with him slamming his hand on the ground.

The Iwa-nin's eyes widen, great, he just hopes that anything but the-

A dog with two heads appeared through the smoke and jumped towards the artists.

'Shit! Why the dog... un?!' Deidara thought as he maneuvered the bird away from it. As the dog landed… the light reflecting from Hidan's scythe caught its attention, unfortunately for the immortal….

Hidan's eyes widen, jumping backwards in an attempt to get away from the feral animal. "Why the fuck, are you attacking me?! I haven't fucking done anything!"

The bomber chuckled at his teammate's misfortune. "Why are you laughing?" a calm voice asked from behind him.

Deidara turned, surprised to see Pein floating but a few feet away from them. Sasori cursed as he directed his puppet towards him. Pein easily dodge the predicted assault from the wooden creations, though in the seconds that he was distracted, Deidara threw three double wings bird at him. Pein eyes narrow, however inwardly he was please that he wasn't going to have to hold back.

* * *

**The poll for who will be paired up with Sakura is still going on and at the moment there is a tie.**

**I will be taking suggestion until said otherwise. PM me, or review what who you wish to see her paired up with!**

**Well there you have it, a tad bit shorter then last time… so if you enjoyed it review and if you didn't tell me why. **


	3. HEY! Pt3

**Hello! So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed and voted for who to be paired up with Sakura… it is getting hot.**

**So I'm still looking for a beta and would really love the help.**

**Thank you, for everybody that has favorited, followed this story and given me their support to continue with it.**

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Dialoge"

'_Mental communication_'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

As we grow into our power

and prove ourselves

We realize who we are…

who we're prepare to become

What we will do...

and who will we fight

To survive this night!

* * *

_**Hidan's eyes widen, jumping backwards in an attempt to get away from the feral animal. "Why the fuck, are you attacking me?! I haven't fucking done anything!"**_

_**The bomber chuckled at his teammate's misfortune. "Why are you laughing?" a calm voice asked from behind him.**_

_**Deidara turned, surprised to see Pein floating but a few feet away from them. Sasori cursed as he directed his puppet towards him. Pein easily dodge the predicted assault from the wooden creations, though in the seconds that he was distracted, Deidara threw three double wings bird at him. Pein eyes narrow, however inwardly he was please that he wasn't going to have to hold back.**_

* * *

Deidara grinned when he saw his creations get into ranged. However as he formed the seal; Pein shook his head and widening his eyes murmured, "Shinra Tensei…" A second before the Iwa-nin could activate the exploding chakra within the clay birds. The birds were pushed away towards the two artists and to their misfortune they when tumbling backwards. Simultaneously, Deidara and Sasori jumped off the bird, though it took them a second to realize that they were going to collide with the wall. Before either of the two could think of something, a red skeleton hand caught them a foot from the wall. Nonetheless, the impact was hard enough that they could still feel the bruise forming.

As their feet touched the floor a frowning blond turned to a smirking Uchiha.

'I'm not going to thank him, I could've gotten out of that myself.' Deidara told himself repeatedly.

"Much appreciated, Itachi-san," the puppeteer said ignoring his partner's glare.

Itachi nodded, the red chakra infused skeleton grunted as debris from the roof fell on it ribcage. The area shook from the combined explosions and Pein's Shinra Tensei. Konan looked up nervously, the boys could sometimes overdo it and they are underground. Well, whatever, it's going to be their mess. Pein stared at the Konoha-nin with comprehension, the Uchiha unsurprising had figured it out.

"Kakuzu! Damn it! Help me!" yelled Hidan at his suppose partner. The original two-headed dog was now five separate beings, all of them trying to capture the elusive ninja. The five hearts shinobi grunted, yet released two of his hearts: lightning and water. Before the dogs could jump… the thread creature flooded the area and charged it with raging volts of electricity. As the attack raged forward, Hidan jumped out of the way, cursing the idiocy of the winged dogs. The hellhounds yowled in pain, while the shinobi grimace at the pain from their eardrums.

"Kakuzu-zonbi (zombie)! Hidan-baka! Control yourselves! We are not all immortal here… yeah!" called Deidara.

Hidan growled, 'stupid Blondie!'

"Deidara-chan! Shut up! You have fucking Sasori and the Bastard Itachi backing you up! It's only Kakuzu and I against the twenty heathen dogs!"

"Oh! Stop your complaining Zombie-teme can't you sacrifice those stupid beasts, umm?"

"You really are an idiot! Its not that fucking simple, Deidara-chan!"

A tick appeared on Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi's foreheads.

"Brat, shut your yapping! If you don't will leave this for you to handle."

"Don't be rash, Sasori-san, not one of us could survive this on our own." Itachi pointed out as he made his way towards the artists.

Kakuzu scoffed, "you being humble is an unusual site, Itachi-san."

The Uchiha smirked, "not really… I'm just stating facts. You must all realize that Pein-sama is our leader for a reason."

"So what do you recommend, oh wise Itachi-taicho, hmm?"

Itachi looked down at their youngest member. "We must attack as a whole. We have to see what our true strength as a unit is…." He turned towards the dodging zombie-nin. "Is there anyway that you two can get away from that beast?"

The white hair ninja glared as another dog tried to bite his head off. "What the fuck do you think we have been trying to do, you stupid bitch?!"

"Very well… Sasori…?"

The puppeteer sneered "already on it…" as a swarm of chakra threads wrapped around the eight massive dogs, holding them in place.

The Jashinist scowled, "couldn't you have done that since the start?! You heathen puppet!"

Pei stood a few feet from his subordinates, observing how they interacted with each other. They argued, they complained, yet how they managed to work together and come up with a strategy on how to beat their enemy. He has said it before and he will say it again: "what troublesome fellows they are."

"As entertaining as this is, you five still haven't manage to get a scratch on me. You are supposed to be the greatest shinobi throughout the nations and if you want to have the right to call yourselves Akatsuki, than show it to me! You only have 30 minutes left."

Kakuzu and Hidan joined the other three. Now none of them would admit it out loud, every single one of them understands the pride there is in being able to call them selves Akatsuki. Even Itachi, who may avoid violence and kept his alliance to his home village; the arrogance and pride of a shinobi/Uchiha are still part of the genjutsu master.

"Sasori-san, how long can you keep those beast there?" Kakuzu asked, not enjoying Pein's small gloating. The brat really did have a lot of nerve.

"Long enough to remind him why he choose us to be Akatsuki," the Suna-nin murmured, hiding the fact that he was grinding his teeth in concentration. "Itachi-san, don't overdo it…."

The Uchiha nodded.

"Brat! You and Hidan create a distraction, Itachi-san…."

"Already on it," he repeated his words back to him. His eyes flickering towards the puppeteer, they did not have much time left. The hyperactive idiots nodded a leapt into action. Deidara was smirking, because he wasn't going to have to be careful with his partner. Hidan's immortality does have it perks… at times.

Hidan threw his scythe at the waiting redhead, perhaps if he were to capture him within his curse it would shut Leader-sama up.

Pein dodged the scythe and reminded himself to keep a ready eye for the blonde bomber, he was the real threat in this pair. However, to everybody's shock… spears of harden stone race towards Pein.

"Doton: Doryūso (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)!" exclaimed Deidara, holding the bird seal as he knelt down. It wasn't often that Deidara would demonstrate his mastery in Doton (Earth) jutsus. It was such a scarce occasion they normally forget about his wide arsenal of Doton jutsus.

When the spears were half a meter (50 inches) from Pein, he smirked, "Shinra Tensei!"

The spears went flying towards Sasori.

Before Sasori could blink, "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth-Style Wall)!" a wall of earth rouse up. The spears broke on impact. Deidara looked at the wall with a grin. It would seem that his Doton jutsu weren't as rusty as he had believed. Sasori incline his head in a silent thanks, he knew that the act Deidara normally put on was just that… an act.

Not giving anybody time to recover, Pein threw himself at Deidara in attempt to start a taijutsu battle. However, and much to the blonde's dismay, Itachi blocked Pein's attack… managing to push the older shinobi back into Kakuzu's thread monsters' attack. As Pein discarded the monsters, Itachi gathered his chakra and ready himself for an attack. Pein pushed the creatures away from him, both crumbling as they hit the wall.

When Pein stood up straight, ready for the next attack, he unfortunately meet Itachi's stare. Without a second thought, the redhead adverted his eyes… not even with his rinnegan was he immune to the sharingan genjutsus.

Itachi smirked, noticing at what part of his body Pein was looking at. Before Pein could realize his mistake, Itachi's chakra spiked as he directed it to his twitching figure. The illusion was instantaneous , the Uzumaki frown at being caught in such a simple genjutsu.

"I would have thought this to be impossible," stated the genjutsu master.

"Gloating does not become you," the rinnegan wielder drawled.

"I was just stating a fact."

Pein grunted.

"Though it would seem that you are already disrupting your chakra flow."

The rinnegan wielder didn't answer, though Itachi didn't need him to. Pein decided to just stall as his chakra broke through his.

"Tell me what was the point in this."

Itachi stayed quiet focusing on his chakra, he had to buy the others more time.

"If I recall from your previous jutsu, it will seem that minutes or even hours have past and we have been battling none stop. Be that way, it will only seem as only seconds have past for the others, not enough time for them to pass through my instinctual defenses."

To the annoyance of the Uchiha, the genjutsu broke away. The training ground appeared around them, it was in ruins. It was obvious that Konan had to have dodged a number of renegade jutsus.

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were panting on the far side of the room. Itachi shunshined (Body Flickered) next to the zombie combo, he gave the trio a questioning look.

"We did it, yeah!" grinned the Iwa-nin.

Their leader tilted his head, wondering what they were talking about.

"What of Sasori-san," asked Itachi. His ANBU instincts kicked in, evaluating his team's statues.

Hidan chuckled, "look for your self," he pointed to their left.

Pein and Itachi glance at the puppeteer, both shinobi freezing in shock. There the dogs lay, looking at Sasori with complete obedience, ignoring the silent commands that Pein was giving them. The bright redhead looked up and smirked gloatingly at the rinnegan wielder.

Leader-sama turned to Konan who gave him a faint smile and nodded. She had witness the whole battle and truly the strength of Akatsuki is to be feared. Nagato while his consciousness was trapped in Itachi genjutsu fought of the attacks of the others. Nonetheless, there was a large wound across his chest, not even Konan could tell him who ultimately gave the winning blow.

Pein canceled the summoning before the puppet master could manipulate them any further. Honestly, it was one of his favorite summonings.

"Very well," he murmured as he released the last seal on his members. The five Akatsuki grunted in slight pain.

"What the Jashin was that?!"

Pein shrugged, "you five pass."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about, Leader!"

"There was a seal upon you that linked you back with the netherworld, this training session was to see if I could trust you." Explained the redhead.

Sasori hated to admit it, but he could understand where Pein was coming from. "So what have you decided?"

"You five have my complete trust and because of this I shall at last destroy the persona of Pein. From now on you shall call me Nagato-san; that is my true name. The name that connects me to the pain of my past."

Deidara sighed, "do us a favor, Nagato-san… no more secrets, umm."

Nagato half smirked, "indeed Deidara-san; this time we will do things differently. We might never trust the villages again, but we will find a way to trust in each other."

Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan nodded, what could they say to that? This was there chance at a new life and none of them were bound to their past. Even Kakuzu knew that even though he might hate these brats that are part of this organization. They are the only people who may ever understand him.

"Will you limit us?" wondered Sasori.

He really didn't have any desire to stop with his human puppets, as he knew that Deidara still carried the same bloodlust, insanity and love for explosions inside of him. Even Hidan, his sacrifices are his existence; he will enjoy the kill for the rest of his life.

Pein stood silent for a couple of seconds, thinking over the climatic question. He knew that these shinobi were dangerous and would never be accepted within a normal society. Though it is because of how the world can't accept the monsters that it creates that so much conflict exists. They are all products of the world's hidden pain and hate.

"No Sasori-san, you are free to be who you are, in this village, in this organization we will not hide who we are or the demons that we each carry."

Konan hid her frown, this was sure to bring trouble for them in the future. She wasn't the only one thinking this, Itachi closed his eyes. It was official… he was just not meant to have a normal, tranquil life.

"Rest for the day, tonight we shall begin our journey to Tetsu (Iron)." Nagato said, dismissing them. "Deidara-san before you leave… clean up this room. The foundation seems to have weakened because of our battle."

"Huh? That's not fair! Why can't Kakuzu-zonbi do it?!" complained the blonde.

Nagato stopped, Konan was but a few feet away from him. "Because as you have reminded us, you are the Doton expert… are you not?" he laughed inwardly

"Umm… I mean… hai, yeah."

Hidan laughed as they all left, "we want it nice and shiny, Deidara-chan!"

"Oi! Fuck off, yeah!" the Iwa-nin flipped him off.

The Jashinist's laugh echoed down the stairs, life really wasn't fair. He was so damn tire, but for a stupid reason sleep evaded him for the last few days. The blonde sighed, his life truly sucked at times.

Night came sooner then Deidara wanted, he was barely able to get his clay ready. If it hadn't been for Sasori-danna, he wouldn't have even woken up in time. Damn it, for the first night in a week he was able to get some shuteye and his Danna just had to wake him up. He had almost blown the base up in pure irritation.

The group had been traveling none stop for the past 6 hours, reaching the boarder between Kī no Tochi (Land of Keys) and Ishi no Tochi (Land of Stone). No one within the group dared complained, this was nothing compared to their usual travels. Anyway they had Kages to catch up to… the summit was sure not to be dull.

**-o-o-o-**

Tsunade walked calmly through Chikyū no kuni (Earth Country) with Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma as her guards. It had been by luck that she had woken up from her coma just in time for the Raikage's stupid summit. Of course, now that his brother was taken he gives a damn… for the last year Gaara and her have been bugging him that they had to do something about the Akatsuki.

She sighed, they have been traveling at a steady pace for the past 3 days and they still had half the distance to go. To her utter displeasure her companions weren't the talkative type, but they were the best at what they do. As the trio past a particular rock figure, the three high-ranked shinobi stopped; something was coming their way.

They only had to wait a few seconds for the two ANBUs to jump in front of them.

"Tsunade-sama… we know that this isn't the best time, but something has come up." The porcelain cat masked shinobi reported.

Kakashi sighed, "just spite it out. The other Kages wont be happy if we are late."

"Never thought I would see the day that you would want to be on time for something," drawled Genma.

"I'm just trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict," shrugged Kakashi.

Tsunade grunted in frustration, "report!"

The ANBU nodded. "It has been several days since the last report from the shinobi that were sent to Amegakure. We've sent a squad in order to see what was going on, but as they neared the villages boarder… they came in contact with some weird chakra rain."

The Godaime's eyes narrowed, how was this possible. Pein was supposed to be dead… could… perhaps another shinobi be capable of such a jutsu? "Has it been confirmed whose chakra it was?"

The other ANBU lowered his head. "Forgive me, Ojō-sama (my lady), my team wasn't able to get close enough for an exact confirmation. My Hyūga team member informed us that we had been spotted the moment that we entered the village. We were barely able to get back here."

Kakashi tilted his head. "Who was it that pursued you?"

"Ame shinobi, though something was different about them. At least different from how they were when we invaded the village."

"Different how…?"

"They were… more determined…they at least have overcome their grief for their vile leaders."

The temperamental Hokage nodded. She stilled couldn't believe how Amegakure worshipped the Akatsuki; as though if they were peaceful gods. That really is an amusing thought, but she could not think of anybody else that could have an interest in that depressing village.

The Hokage nodded, very well… they'll have to wait and see what was to happen. 'I can't wait to tell the other Kages,' she thought sarcastically.

"Alright, go back to the village. We will decide what to do after the summit. I'll also have to speak with the Kazekage, his shinobi are also involve." She ordered.

"Hai, Ojō-sama!" the ANBU said in unison, disappearing a puff of smoke.

Tsunade turned to the copy-nin. "What do you make of this?"

Kakashi remained silent and brought out his perverted book. A tick appeared on Tsunade's forehead; why is she surrounded by perverts! Even Genma is a persistent flirt that at times she wonders if he is even serious about Shizune, though for his sake; he better not even think of breaking her heart. It will most definitely be something he regrets.

"Something is going on, if it's good or bad… only time can tell, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Kaka-san is right, though no matter what we can handle it. We've already taken down the Akatsuki, what can be worse then them?"

"Baka! You just jinxed it?" Tsunade grounded out in anger, refraining from hitting him on the head.

"Gomen, Godaime Hokage," Genma coward recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Baka," she murmured as she decided to pick up the pace. This summit was going to be anything but boring.

**-o-o-o-**

The days past without much trouble; the most interesting thing that had happened had been when an idiotic group of bandits decided that they would be a good target. It, of course, was their last mistake. Sasori was now carrying a semi-dead nuke-nin (missing ninja) from Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village), all this because a request from Nagato. The puppet master closed his eyes, he could already guess what Nagato's plan will be and it was obvious that he did not trust Kages.

The Suna-nin hugged his cloak tighter around his body, it was a day ago that they hit Tetsu no tochi's boarders. The cold was really getting on his nerves, being from Sunagakure wasn't really in his favor, and not even the Akatsuki cloak was really helping the ex-puppet. 'Damn cloak and it's worthless jutsu…'

Deidara snickered at his partner's expense, since they had meet, his partner had always had the advantage of not feeling or having the normal physical weaknesses of a human….

"Brat, shut up!" the puppeteer growled. The amusement on the blonde's face was annoying him more then the cold.

"Sasori-danna, I haven't said anything." Deidara said innocently.

The puppet master stared daggers at him. He was really enjoying this way too much.

"Leader-sama! Are we fucking there yet?!" called out Hidan. He had been playing this game for the last two hours, asking Nagato the same pointless question every 10 minutes.

Kakuzu growled, "Hidan… we'll get there when we get there! Annoying the rest of us isn't going to be fruitful for your health."

The immortal grinned, he really was a masochistic idiot.

"Why Kakuzu, do you care?!"

"No! I just know that I will be forced to put you back together."

Nagato turned towards his bickering members, "do not worry about it, Kakuzu. We would just leave him here and would picked him up on our way back."

Hidan paled as the others stared at Nagato dumbstruck, since when does he have a sense of humor?

Deidara chuckled and patted the pale shinobi back. "You heard the man, if I were you… I'd shut up, hmm!"

As the words sunk in, Hidan turned on the Iwa-nin. "Why you arrogant bitch! In Jashin's name I will kill you!"

The blonde snorted, "with your speed…? Not likely…!"

The Jashinist glared and reached for his scythe. Deidara smirked, he has been egging for a fight since the bandits' attack. He reached into his pouch and began molding his clay. Unfortunately for the blonde, Hidan stopped his attack half way.

"Aaah! Sasori-danna, why? I've been so fucking bored this past few days!" Deidara complained, pouting at the redhead.

"Brat! Silence! We've arrived." Informed Sasori, tightening his chakra threads around the immortal's neck.

"Kakuzu! H-help…m-me!" he managed to speak out.

"You should have seen this coming, shit-head." Chided the masked-nin.

Deidara smirked, 'yeah he should've… Sasori-danna and me might fight three-quarters of the time, but when it came down to it, he always had his back and vice versa.'

Sasori looked at the brat, helping him and watch out for him came second nature to him now. Honestly, the only time they had ever split up during one of their missions… had surprisingly ended with his death.

"Come along you four… you'll et the opportunity to antagonize a fresh bash o shinobi in a couple of minutes." Stated Itachi dryly as he passed the group.

The chakra threads disappeared and Hidan rubbed his neck. The puppet master hasn't lost his touch, much to his inconvenience.

"Ah Itachi-san, you know that if Kisame-san were here… you would be as involved as the rest of us." Taunted Hidan.

Itachi ignored the pink eyes shinobi and took his sit next to Nagato.

Nagato nodded, not surprised that Itachi has already figured out his plan.

"Sasori-san, unseal the Kumo-nin," ordered Nagato.

Rolling his eyes and pushing the almost fight out of his mind, he took out a scroll and unrolled it in front of the Uzumaki; with a couple of seals the shinobi appeared and laid motionless. The puppeteer sighed for this to work the body was going to have to be in a better condition. Forming the tiger seal, he focused his chakra and healed the shinobi's major injuries using, "Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)".

As he finished, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan took their places in the circle. Sasori followed, sitting between the blonde and Uchiha, no need for any more fights.

Nagato looked at the shinobi and activated his Deva Path, "Shōten no jutsu (Impersonation Jutsu), sending 30% of his chakra to the body. The Kumo-nin swiftly took the appearance of Nagato, down to the eyes and everything. An exact copy… it was a useful jutsu, but brutal on the victim.

"Perfect… now my clone will makes it way towards to the summit. When he has the attention of the Kages and Mifune, we'll activate the jutsu. We will appear and make our case, after that we'll leave." He explained.

There was a chores of 'hai's and the Akatsuki focused on restoring their chakra reserves to full power for the upcoming encounter. Nagato's clone stood up and started running towards the 3 Yama o hodoku (Three Wolves Mountain). The Kages were in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Well there you have it… the end to the first Arc, if any of you didn't notice the name HEY! from the band Flow:**

**I was violent, rather than wait for the morning light**

**Everyone is struggling, I'm sure everyone is**

**Kick hard at the darkness once more….**

**Some of the translated lyrics of the song that fit some of the themes from these last three chapters. So the next arc will start soon and so will the Kage summit… oh what is to come?!**

**So review and if you want your voice to be counted tell me who should be paired with Sakura… there's still time.**


	4. The Audience Pt1

**All right all you Naruto/Akatsuki fans here is the beginning to the next arc, of course of the things come directly from the Manga and Anime… but it is the Kages' Summit. So hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm still in the search for a Beta if anybody is will to voluntary. Plus I would like to thank all of you who have followed, favorited or reviewed/voted. The Sakura/? Has not been decided and you can still vote. Anyway for all of you who have been wondering, these are the results at the moment:**

**Itachi- 8**

**Sasori- 6**

**Hidan- 4**

**Kakuzu- 3**

**Kisame- 3**

**Deidara- 2**

**So enough of my ranting and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The table is being set.

The future is yet undecided,

but a picture is being created.

If it'll be to our liking…

or will it show our destruction.

The future is still to be seen.

* * *

**_Nagato looked at the shinobi and activated his Deva Path, "Shōten no jutsu (Impersonation Jutsu), sending 30% of his chakra to the body. The Kumo-nin swiftly took the appearance of Nagato, down to the eyes and everything. An exact copy… it was a useful jutsu, but brutal on the victim._**

**_"Perfect… now my clone will makes its way towards to the summit. When he has the attention of the Kages and Mifune, we'll activate the jutsu. We will appear and make our case, after that we'll leave." He explained._**

**_There was a chores of 'hai's and the Akatsuki focused on restoring their chakra reserves to full power for the upcoming encounter. Nagato's clone stood up and started running towards the 3 Yama o hodoku (Three Wolves Mountain). The Kages were in for a big surprise._**

* * *

The five Kages sat around a U-shaped table facing Mifune, their guards stood behind their nation's flag… keeping a watchful eye on anything that might threaten their leader.

"I, Mifune, will preside over these procedures and now… let the Five Kage Summit commence!" stated an elderly man with bandages wrapped around the top of his head.

"Then allow me to begin," a stoic deep voice spoke up. "Listen…"

"My, my, how the Kage have change." A small old man interrupted. "To be named Kage at your young age is quite impressive, Kazekage-sama. Yet, despite your father's obviously brilliant guidance… he seems to not have taught you any etiquette."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, but other than that didn't show any sign that the comment had affected him. "Yes… probably… that is why I was chosen as Kazekage."

Ōnoki started to laugh maniacally. "You certainly are cocky."

"Tsuchikage-sama," a female voice called Ōnoki's attention. "Please, don't interrupt anymore," the Mizukage turned to Gaara. "Please continue, Kazekage-sama."

"I am a former jinchūriki, the Akatsuki captured me, and they took my bijū (Tailed-Beast) and was nearly killed." Gaara said as though Ōnoki hadn't interrupted him. "That is why I consider the Akatsuki an extremely dangerous group. I sought the aid of the Five Kage many times, but was ignored, except for the Hokage. Jinchūriki from all the nations have been taken… and to collaborate at this point… is simple too little too late."

The Tsuchikage grunted as Tsunade held her head high. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"The Five Great Nations' Hidden Villages can't afford to alert others that their jinchūriki was taken," Ōnoki chided. "it's an embarrassment! Covert rescue and recovery is the norm, no one seeks aid from other lands when a jinchūriki disappears."

Gaara lifted his head slightly, "appearances… and statue… such foolish out dated concepts."

"Hn," the Tsuchikage scowled. "Such a brat!"

"Setting aside whether those beliefs are out dated or not, I will admit that as Mizukage, I refrained from acting on this issue. However, I don't believe that having our bijūs stolen calls for immediate alarm, after all it still takes significant skills, knowledge and time to achieve control over them." The Mizukage reasoned.

"A jinchūriki needs to mature along side with the beast to adapt with one another, and even then control remains difficult. It's not a simple task. Isn't that so, Kazekage-sama?" added Ōnoki.

Gaara ignored the jab.

"Very few have been able to control their bijū: Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashimara, Yodaime Mizukage Yagura and Raikage-sama's otōto Killer B." Tsunade spoke for the first time.

The Raikage clenched his fist, Ao noticed this immediately. "Chōjūrō!"

"Hai!" the young swordsman reached for his weapon.

Temari took action as well.

A giant fist smashed into the table, the Raikage screamed, "Enough of this non-sense!" calling everybody's attention. The guards took stands in front of their Kage. The room stood still filled with a tense silent.

Mifune sighed, "This summit is a place of discourse, so please refrain from any behavior that lacks civility."

"Stand down, Kakashi-san, Genma-san," Tsunade was the first to order.

The two men looked back at her uncertain.

Gaara soon followed, "you too, Kankuro, Temari."

"Ao, Chōjūrō, it's all right," said Mei calmly.

"Yes, ma'am" responded Ao.

Ōnoki tilted his head back and grunted.

The Raikage's hand was deep within the wooden table, with a grunt he threw himself back down to his chair. The guards leapt back taking their places up in the balcony with less subtlety.

"Lets continue our discussion," directed Mifune.

"Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure; the Akatsuki membership is composed of nuke-nin from your villages. That's not all even, from our investigations, we know that among you and the earlier Kage there are those who even used the Akatsuki." The Raikage growled.

Gaara lifted his head in surprise, "the Kage used them?!"

"That's why I don't trust any of you! I have no interest in discourse, but the reason I summoned you all to this summit is to ultimately question your loyalty!" finished A.

"What do you mean, 'used' the Akatsuki?" asked Gaara.

"You are the Kazekage, yet you don't know anything?" disbelief was evident in A's voice. "Just ask your village elders back home. You of Suna have previously used the Akatsuki in battle!" accused A.

Ōnoki leaned back, "currently all Five Great Nations are equally stable. They are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As strain relationships ease and the strain of war diminishes. Military villages become a liability on a country's resources, but there's a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out? They can't rely on untested ninjas in the heat of battle. They'd loose the war!"

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed, "so one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force… like Akatsuki?"

"It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves. But Akatsuki, which made war its livelihood, and is made up of experienced professionals. Furthermore, they can be hired rather cheaply. Best of all, their soldiers have always deliver superior results." Ōnoki defended.

"I don't want to hear it, Tsuchikage!" exclaimed A.

"Humph…."

A continued, "Suna used Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. Orochimaru, though it is unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! Both the former Kazekage and Hokage ended up dying. I can't help but think that must have been part of someone's plot."

"Are you implying something, Raikage!" demanded Tsunade. "Do not forget that the Sadaime was my sensei!"

The Raikage scoffed, "I'm not speaking of you Hokage, but of one of your council members." 'The old fox…' Though A turned to the Mizukage. "Kirigakure, you are the most suspicious! You have had no diplomatic relations with other countries… and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!"

The Mizukage looked down, "to tell you the truth…"

Ao's eye widened in shock, 'is she really going to…!'

"There were suspicions that my predecessor," Mei continued, "the Yodaime Mizukage was being controlled by someone. It could have been Akatsuki, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

The Raikage growled, "You all…!"

Ōnoki looked up in anger. "Watch your tongue, Raikage! It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament that other countries were forced to hire Akatsuki in the first place!"

"What?!" the Raikage burst.

Tsunade glared, "That is right, Raikage-sama. Your village isn't as innocent as you are making it out to be. Did you not try to steal the Hyuga's Byakugan under the pretext of a peace treaty?"

Before the Raikage could retort, a chuckle was heard from down the hall. "Your squabbling is quiet amusing, though I wonder how you ever get things done." The man said in a deep voice as he stepped into the room.

The Kage stared at the man in shock, Kankuro and Temari were the first to move, jumping in front of Gaara; both siblings identifying his cloak.

'The rinnegan, so it does exist.'

'Now who is this person… I was told that the rinnegan wielder was dead.'

'They dare to…! I'll kill him!'

'So this is Akatsuki, they sure are bold.'

'But how…? Naruto killed him?!'

Mifune looked at the man in shock, how did he get passed the samurai?

"Brat! What is the meaning of this? You are supposed to be dead!" screamed Tsunade.

Nagato didn't even flinch. "That I am, but here I am and I came with a proposal for you Kage."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "and why should we listen to anything you have to say?"

The Akatsuki shrugged and formed the ram seal. The shinobi and samurai tensed, waiting to see what he was about to do. As his chakra flared 7 transparent forms appeared behind him each one emitting their own chakra signature.

"Now that we've all gather, we shall begin."

The Kage looked at the forms with mild curiosity.

"You truly are foolish to come here, at the presences of the Five Kage, after everything you have done!" called out the Raikage.

"Fucking Kage is blind!" taunted the form with pink eyes.

That comment was the last straw for the Raikage, he charged towards their unwanted guests. Nagato sighed and not prepared to show his entire hand jumped out of the way at the last second. Darui and C stared in shock, but what surprised everyone more was when A ran through the chakra forms.

Ao's eye narrowed, "Raikage-sama that was pointless those 7 are not even here."

A tall form chuckled, "Ao you have improve with that Byakugan."

Said ninja eyes widened, he could recognize that voice and small beady eyes anywhere. "Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"That would be me," Ao could swear that the shark-nin was grinning. "Kid good to see you in one piece."

Chōjūrō looked at his companion surprised, he had no clue that Ao was so familiar with an Akatsuki member.

A chakra form revealed twin bright red eyes answered, "Kisame, I do believe that this is not the time or place."

Tsunade eyes narrowed, she knew those eyes. "Uchiha Itachi, I received reports that your brother killed you."

Gaara walked passed his brother and sister. "What is going on here… I can easily feel Deidara and Sasori's chakra presence. They have also been reported dead."

Kurotsuchi's head snapped up, big brother Deidara, so the Uchiha didn't succeed.

Deidara laughed, "we have many tricks up our sleeves, yeah." He said arrogantly.

Akatsuchi clenched his jaw, same old Deidara, though it was a relief to hear that he was alive.

"So it seems Deidara, but what is it that you want?" Ōnoki asked his former student.

Deidara looked at their obvious leader, it amazed Ōnoki that the stubborn brat would show respect towards anybody.

Nagato noticed everybody's attention on him. "We share a common enemy and it would be in your best interest to have us as your allies."

"And who would this enemy be?" asked Tsunade before the rest of what he said sunk in.

The Akatsuki tensed up, "Uchiha Madara."

The room fell silent, the Kages' eyes widened.

"I thought he was long dead.?!" The Tsuchikage protested.

A tall chakra form with green eyes grunted, "I would've that that with Orochimaru you lot would've learn that there are forms to evade death. Isn't that correct, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade glared at the unknown shinobi, she hated that suffix and really who was he to call her by it. Though, now wasn't the time….

"Why would you fight with us, I thought your goal was to destroy the shinobi village?" asked Mei steeping forward.

"We could care less what happens to you Great Nations, but when Madara finds out we are alive. He'll come after us and staying hidden won't work for all of us." The small chakra form with amber eyes, said matter-of-factly giving a pointed look at the blue-eyed form.

Deidara noticed the stare and whined, "Aaah Sasori-danna, that's not fair! Being quiet is so boring, yeah!"

The Iwas' shinobi eyes widened, 'Master', who the Kami is that shinobi and what did he do to earn the blonde's respect.

Mifune exhaled, he could already see what the Akatsuki was planning and to be honest it was a brilliant plan… but would the Kages' go for it.

The Kazekage's expression blanked, "so what is it that you are proposing?"

Nagato smirked, "the Five Great Villages will have to form a five village alliance."

The Raikage recovered from his surprise and sneered. "An alliance.?!"

Tsunade glared at the Uzumaki, "hate to admit it… but the brat has a point. Madara is too strong, if what they say is true… not even my grandfather could defeat him."

Mifune looked intently at the shinobi. "Yes, but the chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion."

The Tsuchikage glared, "so the question is who will have authority over this new army?"

The Akatsuki and Mifune frowned, predicting that an argument was about to start.

"You will only fight amongst your selves, so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job."

Sasori snorted inwardly, 'what an honorable little samurai he is.'

Deidara chuckled, guessing his partner's thoughts.

"No!" A exclaimed, "no one from my village is involved with Akatsuki!" He sent a disgusted sneer at said organization. "I am the only one trustworthy enough to…."

The Godaime Hokage burst out in humorless laughter. "Do not make me laugh Raikage, you and your village are no more trustworthy. Furthermore, it might be true that some amount of passion and power is necessary to lead so many powerful warriors." She pointed looked at the splinter hole in the table, "but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table."

A clenched his jaw, Mifune decided to add his two cents. "I have not spoken my choice yet, Raikage-sama, though Hokage-sama does make a point."

Ōnoki grimace, "so what? Are you going to pick the Slug-hime?"

Mifune gave a firm nod, "it is the last village that has its Tailed-Beast."

Kisame coughed uncomfortably and drew the attention to him-self. "That is not true… the Hachibi (Eight Tails) jinchūriki is still free. He tricked us with a very impressive clone."

"What?!" the Raikage screamed.

"Yes… your brother is still alive Raikage." Nagato confirmed in a monotonous voice, bored with all this political nonsense.

A bristled, his brother was out there and had taken this as an opportunity to play hokey; not bothering to leave a sign that he was alive and permitted the village to go into mayhem searching for him. A yelled and punched the table again, not caring that he was proving the Hokage's point.

The Akatsuki leader looked at the destroyed table and sighed. "The samurai's choice is sound, but for more reasons than he is not willing to say. The Hokage is the best choice," said Nagato fearlessly at the village leaders. "The Kazekage is too young to lead," Gaara's frown deepened. "The other countries will never accept it. Even addressing him as Kazekage is hard for some. The Tsuchikage on the other hand is too old and is seen as having mobility problems." Ōnoki glared daggers at the redhead. "Furthermore, he has been used by Madara and myself too many times… he is the least trustworthy. Kirigakure is most likely the place where Madara is hiding. If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks." Mei looked down at the table. "There would be concern about spies too."

Tsunade suppressed the urge to smirk, having the leader of Akatsuki speak on her behalf wasn't really a good thing. "And what of you… how do we know that any of you are slightly trustworthy? Why are you at all interested in this matter?"

The chakra form that looked as though it had a flower on its head sighed. 'How the villages ever got anything done was a real mystery. All these politics are a pain.'

"All of us personally have a bone to pick with Madara… either way he will come after us sooner or later. It would be to both of our advantage for Madara to go down. Anyway, this will give some of our members something to distract themselves with."

Tsunade grimaced at the woman's response, it was obvious that this group of shinobi worked with a completely different set of rules then they did.

"So tell us, what was your plan with the bijū?" Kankuro dared to ask.

The Akatsuki saw the fear in his eyes and grinned. Temari had to resist the urge to step in front of her brother, blocking them from their predatory gazes.

Nagato stared at the shinobi without any emotion in his eyes. "Our goal was to bring peace to all the shinobi villages by using the power of the bijū to create an Ultimate Jutsu that would have forced the villages to stop seeking conflict."

Temari as hard as she tried couldn't hide the horror she felt at such an idea.

"Why would any of you agree to such a plan?"

Not one of the chakra forms answered her question for a moment or two, and as the village shinobi began to think that they wouldn't say anymore on the topic… the form with the amber eyes spoke.

"I cannot speak for everybody here, but we can all partially agree that it was because of revenge… one way or another our villages betrayed us and ultimately left us to fend for ourselves."

Sasori's partner snorted sarcastically, "Isn't that right… Ōnoki-sensei?"

The Kages turn to mentioned man in shock… they could all understand how cruel the inner workings of a Hidden Village could be, but to turn on his own student was unheard of.

"Deidara-nii-san, it wasn't Ojī-chan's (Grandpa's) fault!" defended Kurotsuchi. It wasn't till she looked at Ōnoki that she noticed everybody was staring at her.

Temari was the first one to find her voice, "did you just say that he is your brother?!"

Kurotsuchi glared at them, while Deidara laughed at her expense.

"I'm not related to that teme, I just know him from a long time ago… and unfortunately old habits die hard." The spiteful girl explained.

"Kurotsuchi… you still know… nothing!" the blonde said between laughs.

Ōnoki growled, 'yes what had happen with the brat was one of my greatest regrets. However, he doesn't like to bring it up.'

"Enough of this, you bunch still haven't given us a reason as to why we should trust you! How do we know that you wont go stabbing us in the back?"

"Yes! You have all brought destruction and pain into our villages!" demanded Tsunade, thinking back to Pein's invasion.

"And have killed hundreds of innocent without remorse," added Gaara. "What guaranty can you give us that you wont take this as an opportunity to attack the villages?"

Unfortunately, none of their question could be answered as an object erupted from the floor in a cloud of smoke. The Kages and guards jumped in to battle stands. The Akatsuki didn't make a move and decided to see what was to happen.

"Helloooo!" exclaimed an annoying, overly cheery voice that was all too familiar to the Akatsuki. Deidara couldn't help but groan at the horrid memories.

"What now..?" yelled the Raikage.

A half-plant/half human man appeared through the smoke… the Akatsuki noted that he was missing his black half. It was just a clone.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is somewhere…here!" taunted the white freak, turning and noticing the chakra forms. "Well Pein… what have you done now? Madara-sama won't be please!" he added mockingly.

The Raikage roared and flashed over to the plant man. "WHERE IS UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

'He's… he's so fast!' smirked Zetsu, "Well… I'll give you a hint…."

The Raikage snapped his neck before Zetsu could finish.

He Tsuchikage smirked smugly. "Well that answers that… one of your members is attacking the summit. Raikage-sama you should've thanked that thing before killing it."

Kisame snorted, "That arrogant brat has never been part of Akatsuki."

"He is but a pawn in Madara's game," added another figure… red eyes narrowing.

The female looked at the leader and he gave her a curt nod. '_Everybody…_' he sent the order through the link created by the rings.

Without another word, the chakra forms flickered out… the Kages glared at the rinnegan wielder. Nagato, not giving them an ounce of consideration began to form a complex series of seals.

**-o-o-o-**

Back in the clearing where their corporal bodies were meditated, they all snapped their eyes open.

"Everybody, prepare… my clone is about to finish the summoning," informed Nagato.

Swiftly and with a speed that only comes with practice they gathered their supplies. Deidara was smirking and already molding his clay.

"Itachi! Kisame will remain where he is, you will be teamed up with Sasori and Deidara. You'll also have the mission of going after your brother… Itachi be warned that if you can't reason with him, we will have to eliminate him."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, though he didn't like the idea of killing his brother… he nodded.

With a look over his subordinates, he closed his eyes and felt his chakra surge.

* * *

**Well there you have it and you should know the drill by now… review if you liked it review if you didn't!**

**And don't forget to vote for who shall be paired up with Sakura… PM me or review! There still time for you vote for your favorite character!**

**Till' next week… oh and for all SasuSaku fans out there the latest chapter of Naruto 685, really frustrated me but should be a thrill for you. -_-**


	5. The Audience Pt2

**Oki my pretties, here is the next chapter: the confrontation between the Akatsuki, Sasuke and Madara… hehehe.**

**So I'll thank all of you that have reviewed, followed or favorited this fic.**

**Itachi- 9**

**Sasori- 8**

**Hidan- 5**

**Kakuzu- 4**

**Kisame- 3**

**Deidara-2**

* * *

When old foes meet….

Fate is undecided.

If life will continue,

and pass sins shall be forgotten.

The truth is uncertain,

and will our people survive this threat…

that is to come.

* * *

_**"Everybody, prepare… my clone is about to finish the summoning," informed Nagato.**_

_**Swiftly and with a speed that only comes with practice they gathered their supplies. Deidara was smirking and already molding his clay.**_

_**"Itachi! Kisame will remain where he is, you will be teamed up with Sasori and Deidara. You'll also have the mission of going after your brother… Itachi be warned that if you can't reason with him, we will have to eliminate him."**_

_**Itachi's eyes narrowed, though he didn't like the idea of killing his brother… he nodded.**_

_**With a look over his subordinates, he closed his eyes and felt his chakra surge.**_

* * *

At the summit, five clouds of smoke appeared around the redhead. As it cleared up, Tsunade could easily start making out, who the new intruders were.

Kakashi's eyes widened as all the notorious S-class criminals they had painstakingly defeated stood in front of them with complete ease.

"Deidara, Sasori, search for his presence." Nagato ordered, keeping a close eye on the Kages, their guards and the samurais… making sure that they weren't going to attack.

Deidara knelt down and sent his chakra through the rock structure, "there are two shinobi with the Uchiha brat."

Sasori grunted, "Brat! Get your facts straight… there are three, one of them is concealing her chakra…. Interesting it would seem that she is a sensory type."

The white hair immortal snickered, "nice one Deidara-chan!"

Deidara growled, "Shut it Hidan!"

This was enough for the Kage to break out of their shock. Ōnoki studied his former student… yes it had definitely been a mistake and the brat had most certainly grown stronger.

"STOP SPEAKING IN HALF SENTENCES! TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING UCHIHA IS!"

The Akatsuki to A's great frustration ignored him. "I DEMAND AN ANSWER NOW! OR I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL ALL REGRET IT!"

Hidan knelt down near the white Zetsu's body, "this really was unnecessary."

Gaara looked down at the plant-man, "why do you say that?"

Kakuzu leaned against a far off wall. "It was just a clone, Madara will now know that we are alive."

"And how do you know this?" asked Kakashi.

The blonde stood up and began to walk towards the center of the room. He laughed, "He was our spy… slippery bastard for sure."

Deidara looked at the clone with a sadistic grin. "If you don't wish to become part of my art… you should take a step back, hmm!"

The member of Akatsuki immediately took a step back as he advice, the village shinobi seeing this decided it was best to listen to the mad bomber. If a group of S-rank criminals were being cautious then it would be wise to de the same.

Deidara opened his hand and a swarm of white beetles scattered onto the floor, covering the plant-man's body.

"Now this will be a blast, yeah!" exclaimed Deidara jumping into the air and performed the seal with one hand. "Katsu!"

The floor crumbled into pieces… team Taka and the samurai looked up as they felt the falling pieces of the ceiling hit their heads.

Suigetsu frowned, puzzled, "What the hell is going on?!"

Deidara stood at the edge of the opening, Sasori and Itachi stood but a few feet behind him. "The Uchiha brat is down there, un."

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he recognized the verbal impediment.

A growled and ready to jumped…

"Raikage, this is not your fight." Nagato stopped him.

"AND WHY IS THAT?!"

"Your brother is alive… plus with the power that brat now wields only an Uchiha can beat him." The Uzumaki explain as he gave an unseen signal for his members to move out.

A giant bird appeared and the three shinobi jumped on board.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, take care of the other three."

"Hai," the immortals replied, jumping down without a care of getting hurt.

Nagato looked up and stared blankly at the Kages. "We'll deliver the Uchiha to Konohagakure as a show of our willingness to collaborate, though do not get in our way." He shunshined in front of Jūgo… his mental instability and sage chakra being of little concern to him.

Genma turned to Kakashi, "this has all been pretty unexpected… though I can't say that I don't want to see this."

"Agree…."

Tsunade turned to Ōnoki, "were you ever going to tell us that an Akatsuki member was once your student?"

Ōnoki grunted, "Deidara was a gifted shinobi. It was his curse and desire to improve on his 'art' that forced me to exile the brat form the village."

Kurotsuchi gasped, "Oji-chan… there is more that you aren't saying."

The Sandaime Tsuchikage snorted, "politics aren't pretty, Kurotsuchi, stop being an insolent brat. Deidara lost all possibilities of a pardon once he joined the Akatsuki and bombed the village."

"How old was he when that happened?" wondered Temari, just looking at him it was obvious to the Suna-nin that he wasn't much older then herself.

"Fourteen, I think… he might not look it, but he is a genius and a prodigy."

Kankuro snorted, yeah he didn't believe that. Prodigies were supposed to be like Gaara or Uchiha Itachi… emotionless and cold bastards.

Mei approached the edge and looked down at the fight. "Do you ever think that perhaps the villages are the reasons that our best and brightest shinobi abandon their homes."

The room fell into a tense silent as they watched some of the most feared shinobi calmly and absently took care of what could have been a massive threat.

**-o-o-o-**

Deidara ordered the bird to descend lazily. Once at a near eye level with the Uchiha brat, he threw a few bombs at him… grinning as he performed the seal.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Deidara smirked, "we of Akatsuki have many secrets. Your brother knows this, plus you are still but just a pawn." Deidara taunted, making sure to position the bird for the younger Uchiha to o be able to see his older brother.

At hearing his brother's name, Sasuke's temper snapped. "Don't you dare talk about Itachi. You knew nothing about him!"

The blonde chuckled, so this is what is takes to get an emotional response out of the brat…. "Nevertheless, don't be foolish, your brother wasn't that good of an actor. We know of your village's past."

"You know nothing!" yelled Sasuke firing off another jutsu.

The Iwa-nin easily dodged it. "You are more arrogant and self-centered then I would have remembered. Uchiha Sasuke, you are not the only one that has suffered because of the Hidden Villages."

Sasuke yelled in anger, refusing to hear the reason in Deidara's voice and blindly fired another jutsu.

"Enough of this Deidara," a stoic voice that Sasuke would recognize anywhere broke him out of his insane haze. "Let me speak to my otōto."

Itachi jumped off the bird and meet his brother's surprise stare.

"Otōto, what's with this foolishness?"

"Aniki… how are you…?" asked Sasuke ignoring Itachi's question.

The older Uchiha rounded his brother, now Sasuke stood between Deidara, Sasori and Itachi.

"That is of no importance… at the moment, Sasuke."

Sasuke's face-harden in stubbornness at being brushed off. "No matter, Konoha will still pay for what it did to you and our family. They had no right to ask such a thing from you, Itachi. You've suffer from their orders daily."

Sasori scoffed, but didn't say anything… this was to be Itachi's call, so when he wants the puppet masters assistance. Sasori will immobilize the spoil brat.

Sasuke's anger only grew with Itachi's silence.

"Foolish otōto, yes it was an order… but in the end it was I who decided to carry it out."

"Why?! Why would you choice the village over your own family?!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, it was the only sign that gave away how upset he was getting with Sasuke's idiotic stubbornness.

"Sasuke, it was our family's fault for leading the clan down that path, as it was Madara's for paving it for them."

At least this made Sasuke pause and stare at his brother in confusion. The Mangekyō sharingan was spinning because of his anger.

"Yes, Sasuke, Madara didn't tell you the whole story. It wasn't just Konoha that wished to see the Uchiha dead, but also Madara. For many years now he has desired the elimination of every Uchiha."

"Then why keep me alive?"

Itachi gave him a sour smile, "because I am selfish. I could not bring myself to kill you, otōto. It was the only condition that I demanded in exchange for killing our clan."

"So what?! I was left all alone, Itachi!"

Itachi shook his head, but allowed his brother to continue with his tirade.

"I grew up in that village alone, Aniki, and you think blaming Madara will make me forget about Konoha's part in out family's death." Sasuke clenched his fists and took a step forward. "You could have stood by our family against all of these threats. Our clan could have been right and Konoha slaughtered them! If this is all true… why do you stand by Konoha?"

"Sasuke, I do not stand with Konoha, I stand with the rest of the Akatsuki against Madara…. It is time for you to find your control, Sasuke, and to get over whatever self-pity you have been wallowing in. We do not have time for it." Itachi's voice getting colder the more he talked.

Sasuke stopped and his eyes widened, reminding him how dangerous his brother really is.

"Sasuke, I do not ask for your forgiveness nor do I ask you to give up on your intentions of killing me… just stop following this idiotic path of revenge. It will get you nowhere."

And to the annoyance of the Kages and watching shinobi, a silent signal past between the three criminals. Instantly trapping Sasuke where he stood.

"I apologize otōto and I look forward to seeing you soon."

Sasuke started to protest, but it was already too late. Itachi's genjutsu was already taking effect.

Sasori and Deidara's jutsus kept Sasuke from falling on the floor. As they felt his chakra recede, Sasori snapped his chakra strings from his limbs… at the same time Deidara forced the earth to go back down. The Uchiha fell ungracefully on the floor.

"You sure took your sweet time, Itachi. Kakuzu, Hidan and Leader-sama took care of their targets a lifetime ago, yeah." Deidara said as he walked over to the younger Uchiha and gave him a kick in the ribs. He pointedly ignored the older brother's glare. 'Whatever, the brat had it coming.'

"Hey you fucking village shinobi come down here and pick up your shit!" screamed Hidan, picking himself off the floor. The redhead girl was barely alive after his ritual.

Kakashi and Genma shared a look… yes they have fought this shinobi before and if not they had heard a good deal about them. Yet, here they stood, having dealt with a situation that could have ended horribly different and however they where joking around… taunting one another. Kakashi landed next to the unconscious Uchiha and roughly slugged him over his shoulder. Naruto was going to be so pleased that they had Sasuke back, though pissed that it wasn't him that beat him.

Kurotsuchi peered from the edge and giggled, "Deidara-nii-san, I can't believe that that prick was the one who defeated you." She mocked.

Temari and Kankuro looked at the girl as if she were insane.

"Kurotsuchi-gaki!" growled the Iwa Akatsuki. "Shut up!"

Sasori smirked at his partner's antics. "Seems there are people who manage to get on your nerves, Brat."

"Danna, I'm not a tolerant person and real idiots annoy the hell out of me. You could just ask Tobi about all the times I tried to kill him." He smirked, his gaze far away. "I must've learnt that from you, Danna, hmm."

Itachi looked at his brother, once more and finally turned away towards the rest of Akatsuki.

"Kakashi-san do not let my brother out of your site… he won't be safe in Konoha."

Genma walked towards his former ANBU captain, "Itachi-san, what was your brother talking about concerning the village and your clan?"

Itachi didn't acknowledge his ex-teammate, but ultimately answered. "It is in the pass, we can't do anything about it now… just believe in what you do now." And he walked to where Nagato and Tsunade stood.

"Hokage, do not trust your council members, especially Shimura Danzō. I can only guess that they have not informed you of all Konoha's secrets and what really happens within ROOT."

The Hokage nodded and stared at the younger Uchiha, "I have a feeling, Itachi-san, that you have been unjustly incriminated."

Leader tilted his head… this was Itachi's last test.

"Hokage my family's massacre may be based on many secrets and I cannot say that I regret my actions of that night and everything that I have done since than… I admit that I have done things that would make even you cringe."

Deidara smirked as he neared the group. "So… you finally admit that you are one us, un?"

To Itachi's credit, he didn't punch the blonde.

Deidara quickly adverted his efforts to antagonizing one of the Kages.

"Hey, Kazekage, nice to see you up and about. I bet things are quieter and les chaotic inside that head of yours without the Ichibi (One Tail), hmm?"

Kankuro growled as he held his sister back from attacking the idiot.

"Shut up, you Baka, Gaara is a Kage and will forever be more powerful and smarter then you!"

Deidara smirked and turned away from the Sand Siblings.

Nagato sighed, better to get everybody out of here before they idiotically start another fight.

"We've must get going…"

"Pein, Pein, leaving before I can even say hello… not very civil of you," taunted a childish voice, drawing their attention.

The Iwa-nin growled, "Madara-teme!"

"Ah I see that one of those two revealed the truth, Deidara-sempie."

The blonde didn't miss the sarcasm in the honorific.

Sasori tightened his chakra strings around his partner. One of these days the Brat's temper was going to be the end of him… again!

"Temper, temper… sempie."

Kakashi could've sworn that the man was grinning underneath that mask of his and just like last time he could make out a small glimpse of the sharingan.

"Though enough of this," he said, his voice loosing it's playful edge. "I've come here in an attempt to prevent an unnecessary war… give me the Hachibi and Kyūbi jinchūriki." Madara demanded as he turned his head to look at Nagato, "as well as the rinnegan wielder."

Nagato's eyes narrowed, "don't you think that that is a matter that you should address to me?"

The mask-nin scoffed and sat comfortably/arrogantly on the edge of the balcony. "'Pein' that jutsu of yours has been quite the inconvenience, plus all of you being alive."

Sasori stared up at the Uchiha, "yes now you won't be able to turn us into your mindless puppets. Tell us… what did Kabuto promise you in order for you to form an alliance with that snake?"

The Kages turned in shock, once again, and stared at the apparent Suna teen.

"Ah, Sasori, your spy network is impressive, but I wonder… no I'm sure that, neither of those two have really explain what I'm planning to do." He paused for effect… Deidara resisted the urge to smack him. "But before that please sit, I want to take my time explaining…"

The younger puppeteer with face paint yelled, "just get on with it!"

Madara held up his index finger, "everything will become one with me. It will be the perfect union… it will be complete."

"…"

The Tsuchikage and Raikage growled.

"I desire to bring peace to the world, by reflecting my Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon, creating my Eye of the Moon plan. I will control all species and force them to cease wars. It'll bring eternal peace upon the nations and so shinobi won't have to mourn over those precious to them who'll fall. But for this, I require the two remaining bijū and rinnegan. So I ask, once more, to the Hokage and Raikage to hand over your jinchūriki."

"You're delusional to think that your plan will work. Konoha, will never hand over Uzumaki Naruto to you!" the Godaime Hokage burst out.

The Raikage's eyes twitched, "you must be kidding! I won't just hand over the world to you!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it."

"What does that hold for us?!" asked Mei rhetorically. "There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!"

"Make the world one…? I've heard of this before, but… in your case it sounds more like world domination, you just want to make the world yours." Ōnoki added.

The Akatsuki stayed quiet, they easily heard the irony of what the old man said. Though they weren't there to start another argument regarding morality.

Fortunately or unfortunately for the Kage, Madara heard it too. "Kukuku… and what have you Five Kages been able to accomplish? You must understand that there is no hope! Hope is nothing more then resignation that nothing better exists."

To everybody's surprise Gaara stepped forward, "I won't let you take Uzumaki Naruto!"

Deidara sweat-dropped, remembering that the Kazekage was a close friend of the Kyūbi's jinchūriki and predictably the Hokage and Mizukage were next.

"Naruto will never be yours, I will never let that happen!" Tsunade glared and turned to Pein.

"Me either!"

"What about you, Raikage?" Ōnoki asked without taking his eyes off Madara.

"You won't have my brother!"

The masked-nin didn't seem to be fazed over their declarations.

"I may not have any power myself… but I have the power of the bijū that I've gathered."

It was at this that Deidara reached his limit. "Gaki (Brat), you couldn't even capture the Sanbi (Three Tails) on your own!"

Sasori and Kakuzu grunted, though Itachi could imagine the frown that decorated the masked-nin's face.

"Very well… I have the power of the 7 bijū that they've captured. You don't stand a chance."

Kakashi looked at the red/black cloaked-nin, remembering their encounter with the Sanbi… yet here was a kid that was at least a decade his junior and spoke of it as if it were nothing.

The other shinobis' eyes hardened at the reminder of the crimes that these ninjas have committed.

Gaara's determination never waivered, "we won't give up hope."

"All right," Madara said, glad with the results of the meeting… not mentioning the unexpected appearance of the other Akatsuki. He will win this war no matter the obstacles that are put in front of him. He will have his perfect world.

"Then consider this a declaration of war… the 4th ninja war starts now."

He turned towards the criminals, "everyone of you knows the way of war. You would all make valuable assets and I would reward you as any of you see fit. I would make your dreams come true and relieve you of your pain."

There was a weighted silent until Hidan burst out in mad laughter. "How stupid do you think we are…? I think I fucking speak for everyone here when I say that I'd prefer to see you dead. You thought that you could cut us off and that we wouldn't retaliate, then you honestly don't know the shinobi you original recruited."

"I'm not fool enough to say a thing like this in jest and to the Akatsuki next time we meet… it will be on the battle field."

Madara left shortly afterwards, not bothering to hear the rest of the meeting.

The Tsuchikage closed his eyes in pain. "Dear me… what now?"

Gaara shot a dark look at the criminal-nins, "we have to form a shinobi alliance. There is no other way to oppose the power of seven bijū… and as much as I hate to admit it… we will require the help of Akatsuki."

A sneered, however Deidara couldn't help himself. "That must have been painful."

The redhead Kazekage stared daggers at him.

"Yes, we will need every advantage possible and…" Mei turned to Nagato. "If you are truly willing to help us against Madara without harming our shinobi…then we accept your proposal."

Nagato nodded, "very well… then we shall take our leave."

Tsunade eyes widened as she remembered what the ANBU operates had reported.

"Hold it! What has become of the shinobi that were stationed in Amegakure?"

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's eyes narrowed at the implications and at the Uzumaki's sadistic smirk.

"They are receiving the same treatment that they gave the shinobi of my village." And without another word and with a puff of smoke the five members disappeared, Pein's body collapsed on the floor.

The Kage, guards and samurai surrounded the body… the Raikage started cursing profanities at seeing the shinobi's forehead protector.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT SORT OF TRICKERY IS THIS?!"

Tsunade grunted, "this was no trick. That man's chakra had the same signature as the orange-head's chakra that grounded Konoha. This had to be some sort of jutsu."

The copy-nin knelt next to the corpse, as well did the Kumo-nin knelt down next to him and began to examine the body.

The Tsuchikage grunted, "a powerful jutsu… though it seems to require a sacrifice…. It also looks like they truly did not trust us. Their leader was never here physically and even when the members appeared, they already had an escape plan… it was really cunning of them."

A growled and punched a wall, "this stunt proves that they are not to be trusted."

Mifune glared, "all techniques are forbidden here." He murmured, "Their lack of faith is unsettling… to say the least."

Ōnoki snorted and gave them all a condescending look. "Not as if it matters, it is not as though we would every trust them. We cannot stand for trust to built and ideals to be meet, we do not have the time…. All that matters are the results and once Madara is defeated this truce with Akatsuki will be over and we will immediately get rid of them."

Gaara looked at Ōnoki from the corner of his eyes and thought back on what he used to be to his father.

"If that is what this world is, what humans are… there is no future. Understanding and faith… if you take those away, all that is left is fear. I can't accept immoral methods or giving up."

Ōnoki sneered, "easy for you to say.. you know nothing about running a village boy. Plus, do not forget whom we are dealing with… S-rank criminals, each one has done one thing or another to one of the villages. They are not to be trusted. So boy… if you have any questions. Now's the time to ask, I'll give you advice… kukuku."

The Kazekage's eyes hardened and he stared intently at Ōnoki. "Then let me ask you this…"

"Sure, no holds bar… ask away." Ōnoki interjected with superiority.

"When did all of you… forsake yourselves?"

* * *

**I know that the fight wasn't so wow, but Sasuke against three Akatsuki… well sorry Sasuke fans he just doesn't stand a chance. Anyway this arc focuses more on the politics then action so I know some of you may find it a snore feast…**

**Well another chapter finish and the pool for Sakura/? is still going, vote by review or PM and I'll see you next week. **


	6. The Audience Pt3

**Hello to you all, so I know I didn't update last week and I apologize for that. I got hooked on an anime and I couldn't concentrate on anything else till I finished it. Inuyasha was on hell of a story and I loved the romance between the two main characters, plus the villains of the show are really nicely done.**

**So I will like to inform you that the poll will soon be coming to a close by the end of this week and if you want your favorite character to get the girl, you better vote. Because of this I will stop posting the results of the poll and the winning pair will remain a surprise until later in the story.**

**Well I like to thank everyone of you that have reviewed, favorited or followed… you all remind me to keep writing and give me courage to keep posting. So enjoy….**

* * *

The truth is coming,

lies are nothing…

but just a part of the past.

Accepting what is real,

and seeing the world,

to what it truly is.

Is harder then living in lies.

* * *

_**The Kazekage's eyes hardened and he stared intently at Ōnoki. "Then let me ask you this…"**_

_**"Sure, no holds bar… ask away." Ōnoki interjected with superiority.**_

_**"When did all of you… forsake yourselves?"**_

* * *

The Tsuchikage's head snapped up, "what?!"

Mei looked at Gaara with a small fund smile, 'what a pure-hearted child.'

"Sorry to interrupt, but Raikage-bosu (boss) this is one of our nuke-nin… A-rank to be precise. He must have foolishly attacked them during their journey."

The Raikage bristled, but accepted his right hand's assessment, these Akatsuki were really hard to figure out.

"Hokage-sama, what do you believe we should do?" asked Genma.

Tsunade sighed and turned her gaze towards the young Uchiha, "we head back to Konoha and start preparing. Raikage-sama, go find your brother and once you do… send a message to the rest of us. We'll meet up in Kumogakure and discuss our next move."

A grunted and started turning towards the exit, "Hokage-sama before I came here… I ran into the Kyūbi brat." His eyes flickered to Sasuke. "He pleaded with me to forgive the Uchiha and seeing as my brother is okay… I think I might just do that, but Hokage-sama your job will be to keep that gaki in line."

Tsunade grunted.

"What of the Akatsuki?" wondered Mei.

Ōnoki smirked, "Raikage-sama send a message to them too. We will play nice for now." He said, sending a glare at the Kazekage, "we won't waste using such powerful weapons when they're being handed out so freely."

The Raikage grunted in agreement.

"Tsuchikage we will follow this plan, but this war is for the jinchūriki and our main goal will be to protect them. So now don't you dare go suggesting we use them next…understood!" stated Tsunade.

"I back the Hokage up on this. It would seem that the whole reason Madara has decided to start this war using the seven bijū he has collected… is because in his current weakened state, and with the Akatsuki now against him, it would seem that it's too difficult for him to capture the Hachibi and Kyūbi. Even if he succeeded, the risks would be too high. He may even be thinking of using this war to lure them out." The Kazekage spoke his thoughts.

Mei turned to the other Kages. "I can certainly agree with that."

"I also support the Kazekage…! Considering what it may lead to, we cannot possibly put the Hachibi and Kyūbi right out before the enemy's reach! At any rate, my brother, the Hachibi jinchūriki is not the kind of man to follow any strategies we might prepare! Who knows what he might end up doing… he would only bring chaos to the battlefield."

"…." Gaara thought of Naruto, "I could say the same of the Kyūbi jinchūriki, Naruto."

Kankuro chuckled, "huh… well said."

"Hahaha… yeah…." Temari added darkly.

Mei stared down at the Tsuchikage, "fine. Do you accept, then Tsuchikage-sama that we will consider that the Hachibi and Kyūbi be retrieved, restrained and protected?"

"Hm," agreed the Tsuchikage grudgingly.

"Good, when we return and meet up again, we will all share the information we have on the jinchūriki and if we must we will force the Akatsuki to share all they know on the enemy and other bijū." A glanced at Gaara, "and how they defeated them."

A, Darui and C speed off, Tsunade grunted. "Kakashi-san, Genma-san, lets go and catch up to Naruto. He'll be please to see that gaki and I do have a few choice words I want to share."

"Hokage-sama," Gaara called at her. "I wish to accompany you and help you tell Naruto of the resurrection of Akatsuki."

"Hn, very well… you may be able to hold him down if nothing else and prevent him from doing anything stupid."

Kankuro laughed, "Gaara, you sure going to have your hands full."

Kakashi couldn't help but agree.

**-o-o-o-**

Six forms with black/red cloaks sprinted through Amegakure, as they landed on the roof of the tallest tower. Deidara chuckled at seeing Konan waiting for them… or more specifically Nagato. Luckily for Sasori's sanity, his partner at least had enough sense to not speak his mind.

Konan smiled at her partner, "how did it go?"

Nagato nodded in greeting, but it still went against all his being to show affection in public.

"They have agreed. Sasori, Itachi go down to the cells and release the shinobi, do not provide them with any aid."

"Nagato-sama, what shall we do no, hmm?"

"We wait, the Raikage will most likely go find his brother… the Hokage should have order him to send word when he returns to Kumogakure. A message shall arrive and it will most likely demand that we go to Kumo and give them all of the information we have on the bijū." He turned and stared over the village, "during this waiting period. We will all train and improve our skills in order to survive this war."

Kakuzu grunted and headed inside, 'what can I say… looking at Madara again reminded me too much of my fight against the Shodai (First) Hokage. One way or another I will redeem my reputation and that defeat, as well as the defeat from the Konoha-gakis will be forgotten.'

After Deidara left, murmuring something about creating a new ultimate piece of art. Nagato formed the seals for his Ukojizai no Jutsu (Rain Tiger of Will Technique)… this will inform him when all of the Konoha and Suna shinobi our out of his village… and if any of them are really foolish enough to liger….

"I will not stay back next time, Nagato," said Konan tilting her face upwards to enjoy the rain.

"There is nothing I can say that'll convince you other wise?" asked Nagato half-heartedly.

"I would think that you would know me better?" she shot back.

Nagato smirked, "I do… and do not worry, I wasn't even planning to…. Kisame will be joining us soon."

Konan looked down and smirked, "Itachi will be glad, as well as Sasori."

He turned and headed back into the tower, satisfied that the foreign shinobi were leaving his land. Konan peacefully followed.

**-o-o-o-**

Tsunade, Kakashi and Genma found Naruto and Yamato at a neared by village.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! What is the meaning of this!" demanded the Godaime.

Narrator's face paled, "Obā-chan (Granny) I can explain!" he pleaded holding out his hands in front of his face in protection.

"I do not care! Tell me who gave you permission to leave the village?!"

"Obā-chan, I was just trying to prevent a war with Kumogakure and tried to convince the Raikage to pardon Sasuke." He hastily explained.

Lee, Kiba, Sai and Sakura ran out of the inn, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Mi-Milady," Sakura stammered. "What are you doing here?"

To Naruto's relief, Tsunade's death glare changed target. "Sakura! I could ask you that!"

Kakashi chuckled and dropped his baggage against a tree, because of Tsunade no one noticed him or the Uchiha.

"Milady… I came he-here t-to t-tell…" she trailed off, blushing. Kakashi could instantly tell that she wasn't saying the truth.

"Sakura, tell us the truth."

Sakura stayed stubbornly quiet with a frustrated sigh Kiba stepped forward, ignoring the pinkette's glare. "We came here to inform Naruto of Konoha's Eleven decision. We have all come to the conclusion that it is time for Konoha to deal with Sasuke… once and for all."

Naruto's head snapped up, "WHAT?!"

Lee looked up and added, "yes we cannot let a war to start because of him."

"We have all relied on Naruto for too long and the quest to bring the Uchiha back is hurting him only more," added Sai.

"Hmm, as noble as that is… it is unnecessary."

"And why is that, Obā-chan?" yelled Naruto. He couldn't believe his friends.

Genma pushed himself off a tree, lazily playing with a senbon, "because we've brought you a little gift…. Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

All eyes turned to the silver-haired ninja and at once they noticed the unconscious teen near his feet.

"Is that…?"

"It can't be…"

"But how…?"

"Didn't see this coming…"

"What happened, you've got to tell me… Kakashi-sensei." The blonde demanded.

"Calm down Naruto," a stoic voice spoke up from behind the Konoha shinobi.

"Gaara! Do you know something regarding all of this?!"

The redhead grunted. "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, attacked the Kage Summit and was swiftly taken care of by an unsuspecting third party."

"Uh, Gaara, mind speaking in less riddles… unsuspecting third party…?"

Tsunade grumbled, damn brat was taking his kami damn time getting to the point. "Naruto! The Akatsuki were at the meeting and it was Uchiha Itachi that captured Sasuke."

The stun expressions and ire silence spoke volumes and it was just a matter of seconds before the chaos began.

"No fucking way… Sasuke killed that bastard!" yelled Kiba.

Temari scoffed, "yeah well… he did an excellent job. The bastard was as good as new…. As well as Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Akasuna no Sasori and… Pein."

Now they were pale… struggling to accept what she had seen only a few hours back.

"No… no… but Chiyo-sama and I defeated that puppet bastard." Sakura protested weakly.

Kankuro looked down at now his most price scroll, "that may be… but he seemed to be 100% human now. What's more he still looks as if he were in his teens."

Sakura cursed, that battle still brought nightmares and to know that he hadn't suffer any consequences regarding his actions… was just the cherry on top.

At last Naruto found his voice, "so Pein…?"

Kakashi nodded and Naruto wondered if Nagato was going to go back on his word… was he going to start hunting the bijū again.

"Hokage-sama, do you have any idea what they may want?" asked Sai.

Tsunade's expression fell, "that is where things get complicated."

"What do you mean, Milady?"

Kakashi knelt down next to the dark hair boy.

"What the Hokage is getting at is that the Akatsuki wishes to form an alliance with the 5 Great Nations in order to defeat Uchiha Madara. The capture of Uchiha Sasuke was a sign of good will." The Copy-nin lowered his head, "what we saw today… who we fought before… there is no comparison. Defeating them this time will be near impossible. Hokage-sama… I noticed this during their fight, they are more powerful and why I, can only guess."

Kiba patted Akamaru's head, "what was the Kages' decision?" he asked nervously.

Genma sighed, "they have agreed to the alliance… no matter how short it may last."

That stunned the group more then anything else… after a year and half of thinking of them as their enemies, they were now supposed to fight beside them.

"Milady… Gaara-san… you cannot be serious?!" asked Sakura, remembering the pain that they had suffered because of that specific organization.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed, "Sakura-san do not forget that I too have suffer a great deal because of Akatsuki…. But I can see that Uchiha Madara is the bigger threat. He now has seven of nine bijū and has proclaimed war on all of the Five Great Nations. It is in times like this that controversial decisions have to be made… however do not worry, not one of us is foolish enough to actually trust that organization."

"Uchiha… Madara," murmured Naruto.

"What about him, Naruto?"

"Oh, it's just… Kakashi-sensei, Madara was here a while back and he said something about the Uchiha massacre." Naruto mumbled the last to words.

Tsunade nodded, "yes Itachi and Sasuke said something about that… and Yamato explain to me how you let Madara get so close to capturing Naruto?!"

Yamato held his hands in front of him, begging for mercy.

"Well… Hokage-sama… you see…"

"Oh shut it!" interrupted Tsunade. "Naruto what did the Uchiha tell you?"

Naruto glanced first at his friends than at Yamato, who had warned him about what could happen if he were to reveal such information… and finally he looked at Sasuke and made his decision. Either way the truth was going to come out.

"The Konoha Council ordered the Uchiha Massacre and it was Itachi that carried out the mission."

"What…?"

"Why…?"

"No! It can't be true!"

"Yeah! How can we believe anything he says to be true?!"

"Because Itachi-san all but admitted it," Genma said in a calm voice. "I know Itachi-san and something about the massacre has always felt wrong."

"How do you know, Itachi?" asked Kiba.

Genma scratched the back of neck nervously, "years back I was part of ANBU and… well… I'm sure you can guess who was my captain during that time."

Sai nodded, "yes I remember now… Uchiha Itachi made ANBU captain at the age of 13."

"Yes, the Mizukage said something about that. After the Akatsuki incident in Suna, I investigated Akasuna no Sasori. He was a genius puppeteer from the early age of 5 and graduated Suna's Ninja Academy when he was 7. He later became a Chūnnin at 8, and as Sakura knows he earned his reputation across the Five Nations because of his exploits during the Third Shinobi World War and soon after became Head of the Puppet Court." The redhead narrowed his eyes. "It was even rumored that he was the prime candidate to become the Yodaime Kazekage, but for unknown reasons he left the village at the age of 15."

Naruto frowned not understanding at what Gaara was getting at.

"Yeah, yeah, so he was a prodigy." He said, waving his hand as it was nothing.

Kankuro growled, "you idiot! What Gaara is saying… in his own complicated way… is that before Sasori left the village he was as any other loyal shinobi, just like Itachi."

"Perhaps, but didn't he kill the Sandaime Kazekage?" asked Sakura confuse.

Temari nodded, "yes, but it was years after his deflection. It doesn't really make sense."

Kakashi sighed, "It seems that the Akatsuki are as big a mystery as they have always been."

The surrounding shinobi nodded.

"We must depart and start preparing our villages for the war. Hokage-sama, I will see you once the Raikage sends word."

The sand siblings said their good-byes and ran off.

The Konoha-nin packed up… Kakashi was inwardly pleased, perhaps they will be able to get to Konoha before Itachi's jutsu wore off.

* * *

**That is the end of Arc two… the title was inspired by Akeboshi's… The Audience:**

**You and us together**

**Together in this room**

**You will not remember**

**This passing moment soon**

**So I hope you enjoyed it and remember you have till the end of this week to vote and let me tell you it is close… hehehe! **


	7. Answers

**Well, my loyal fans here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'll like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited or followed and are even willing to read this fic. **

* * *

_**Temari nodded, "yes, but it was years after his deflection. It doesn't really make sense."**_

_**Kakashi sighed, "It seems that the Akatsuki are as big a mystery as they have always been."**_

_**The surrounding shinobi nodded.**_

_**"We must depart and start preparing our villages for the war. Hokage-sama, I will see you once the Raikage sends word."**_

_**The sand siblings said their good-byes and ran off.**_

_**The Konoha-nin packed up… Kakashi was inwardly pleased, perhaps they will be able to get to Konoha before Itachi's jutsu wore off.**_

* * *

A week passed without any incidents and to Deidara's delight he figured out a way to, more or less, overcome his weakness to lightning. Problem was that it wasn't going to be efficient during an aerial fight.

Itachi stood next to his partner… who had arrived but a few hours prior.

"Itachi, what is it that you wish?" wondered Nagato, not bothering to move from were he sat.

"I desire to go to Konoha, to finish my discussion with my otōto."

"Do you trust that village to not kill you on sight?"

The Uchiha smirked, "we wont be entering the village… but our clones…."

"Shōten no Jutsu (Impersonating Jutsu)," finished Nagato. "You already have the sacrifices."

Neither of the two shinobi answered, just stared at him steadily.

"The clones will require 60% of your chakra… to make the journey and if necessary defeat any opponent without the jutsu releasing."

Itachi and Kisame nodded and knelt behind Nagato… the bodies were already positioned at the border of Amegakure.

As they began their journey, Kisame cracked a smile. "Never thought I would be seeing you again, kid. Especially after that dramatic fight… however if you ask me you did over do it, a bit."

Itachi smirked, "being alive is not something I would have thought possible. I was completely prepared to die… and now I have to fight in a war. The very thing I've been trying to prevent for the pass decade."

"Are you sulking… kid?"

Itachi didn't answer right away and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I believe I am," he said softly.

Kisame chuckled, he forgets at times that his partner was still but just a kid in certain aspects of his personality.

"Come on kid, let go beat some sense into your stubborn otōto."

**-o-o-o-**

It is a two days journey from Amegakure to Konohagakure, yet to Kisame's pride they arrive at the village in a day and a half. Using the same low class genjutsu that they used last time, they snuck passed the guards.

Itachi looked at what use to be a prospering nation… was now almost nothing. He could think that it was Konoha's fate to be destroyed, he had just prevented the inevitable.

"Hey kid, where do you recon you brother is being held? This place is more confusing then last time." The shark-nin remarked.

Itachi nodded, "yes, their emergency plans should still be the same and with Sasuke still being unconscious…"

"Your village did not learn anything from last time, did it?"

"Surprisingly not, Kisame," he tilted his head slightly to the left. "Likewise, it seems that Kakashi-san has come to greet us."

The silver haired ninja jumped out of his hiding spot and smiled sheepishly. "I admit tailing you wasn't my brightest ideas."

Neither of the Akatsuki bothered to answer.

"Itachi, whatever you wish to say to Sasuke is pointless. He has not awaken from your jutsu yet." Kakashi informed his ex-teammate.

Itachi gave no indication that he heard him.

"Then the jutsu has served its purpose." He said matter-of-factly, walking ahead not bothering to explain further. "Inform the Hokage where we will be." He finished, leaving Kakashi alone of the walkway.

The two S-rank shinobi stood next to the young Uchiha, the Kyūbi jinchūriki was deeply asleep. The ANBU outside had been easily incapacitated.

"Itachi-san you scare me at times," murmured the shark.

"Itachi! Was it really necessary for you to beat the hell out of my ninja with such an advance and outdated jutsu!" demanded the Godaime as she entered the room. "Oh, don't you dare ask me to leave! It would seem that Madara paid Naruto a little visit before crashing the summit."

The Uchiha inclined his head in understanding, though he could see that Kisame wasn't at all comfortable. With a series of seals he released the jutsu… Sasuke eyes immediately fluttered open.

"Aniki… what did you do?!" he yelled as he realized where he was, and to his luck Naruto woke up.

"Damn Sasuke, do you have to be so loud?" the blonde complained as he messaged his head.

"Um… kid, why don't you put the baka back to sleep," complained Kisame. "He's louder then Dei."

Itachi didn't even turn as he walked and gaze out the window. "Kisame that would be redundant, it will be faster and easier to deal with the three at once."

"No, this will just be one bigger headache… you enjoy torturing me, kid!" accused the blue skin-nin.

To the surprise of all the Konoha shinobi, Itachi chuckled. "… I'll admit… it is entertaining."

Naruto scouted closer to his best friend, "hey teme… I didn't know your brother had a sense of humor."

Sasuke nodded subconsciously, he was just as freaked out as the others.

"Enough time wasted," Itachi interrupted their thoughts. "Ask away."

The room filled with a tense silence and to Itachi's inward amusement Naruto was the one who broke it.

"Is it true?"

To the Hokage's frustration, Itachi nodded… Naruto burst a casket.

"No, no, no… it can't be! The Sandaime would have never let such a thing happen!" the denial was thick in his voice.

Kisame snorted, "baka, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours that the Hidden Villages aren't as honest and honorable as you make them out to be. I mean…"

"Enough Kisame," commanded Itachi in an icy tone.

"Why are you here, Aniki?" asked Sasuke, finding his voice.

"To answer any questions you may have and to stop this idiotic plan of revenge. The whole of Konoha isn't to blame and neither is the late Hokage."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "then who gave the order."

The older Uchiha exhaled, "the council, but more specifically… Danzō, he has wish for the power of the Uchiha for many years now. His right eye is proof of this." He turned and gave his brother a cold look. "Shisui's, in an attempt to stop Danzō's madness… he ended up being attack. Unfortunately, for Shisui he underestimated Danzō and barely got away… though not without losing his eye first."

Itachi turned to Naruto and to the teen's disgust he began to chuck-up a black mass, which swiftly took the form of a bigger then average crow. As it got free, it flew over to Itachi and sat on his shoulder.

"Damn, I thought I was never going to see that freaking bird ever again!" exclaimed Naruto gagging to clear his mouth.

The bird turned and let the others see the sharingan… they all flinched imagining what could have happen between the two cousins.

"Shisui gave me his other eye before he ended his life at Naka River, forcing the Mangekyō sharingan to awaken. It was his final wish to protect the village and to prevent a civil war."

"Why? Itachi, why does our family always have to sacrifice everything for this damn village?" Sasuke stubbornly asked.

"Because it is our family that has been the cause for all the pain this village has suffer!"

Kisame took a step back, not used to seeing his partner loose his temper.

"It was Uchiha Madara that unleashed the Kyūbi on the village almost seventeen years ago, which ended up killing Minato-san and Kushina-san."

Both Naruto and Tsunade caught the sadness in his voice when mentioning the village's heroes.

"I-Itachi-san, you knew my Oto-san (Dad) and Haha (Mother)?" asked Naruto nervously. Not used to speaking about his parents.

Itachi nodded, "yes, Naruto-kun. Minato-san never approved of how my family was always pushing me to improve."

Tsunade inclined his head, "so you've known of the truth since the start."

"Hn," was Itachi's only responds and closed the subject. "Sasuke forget the past and learn on how to live in the present, learn from Naruto-kun. He knows the worst loneliness that a person could ever experience… however he has managed to come out from it a better person."

Sasuke shook with anger, "that Baka doesn't know anything about the pain you put me through."

"Damasu (Fool)," hissed Itachi.

Kisame was wishing that he hadn't accompany his partner, in that second he was scarier then even Nagato-sama.

Naruto visibly flinched back. Sasuke's brother was terrifying, but managed to find his voice to speak his thoughts.

"Then why would you join Akatsuki if you were so loyal to Konoha and if your were friends with my parents?"

It was obvious that the blonde was also trying to change the subject.

Itachi shrugged one shoulder an inch, "during the time after the massacre… I could see the logic in Leader-sama's plans. After all, I started to care only about the end results," he turned to Kisame. " None of us care about the means necessary to reach our goal." The shark-nin grunted his agreement, "the lives of nine unfortunate individuals and the thousands of others that would follow, is a price that I was willing to pay… as long as I didn't have to fight in another war."

Tsunade scoffed, "that's some twisted logic if I've ever heard any."

"Perhaps Hokage, but tell me… do your shinobi truly have a choice when being assigned a mission?" asked Itachi as he noticed that the jinchūriki was about to start protesting.

"Naruto, silence!" ordered Tsunade. "Uchiha what are you getting at?"

Kisame answered that before Itachi, reminding them that he was also there. "Itachi and I have declined a number of missions which we deemed not worth our time."

Kakashi stepped forward out of the shadows followed by Yamato.

Itachi smirked… he had been wondering when those two would make their appearance.

"How do things work within your organization?"

The blue-skin shinobi glanced unsurely at his dark hair partner… to the annoyance of all Konoha's high rank shinobi in the room, there appeared to be some sort of silent communication passing between the Akatsuki.

"The request would go through Sasori's spy network and if it seemed as though it would benefit the organization, Konan-san would get in contact with the client and later Leader would inform the rest of us of the mission that were available." Itachi explained in a bore voice.

Yamato tilted his head, "and what reassurance is there that the mission will be completed."

Kisame chuckled, "all of us get bore easily and doing nothing is the worst possible thing for a few of us… sooner or later the mission would get done. Plus the pay is a good initiative, our services aren't cheap."

"Tenzo spit it out, your staring and glares will accomplish nothing." Itachi said, leaning against the wall next to the window.

Kakashi snickered at Yamato's frustrated expression.

"You prodigal geniuses are all the same… frustrating arrogant bastards," the wood user complained. Though no one paid him any attention.

"Kisame…."

"Yes, kid," beady eyes turned to the door. "We'll be going now… please get rid of these two for us"

"Also be informed that your shinobi have been released and should be here in a few days… Leader-sama was not please with how Ame's shinobi were treated."

The Godaime narrowed her eyes, though she couldn't really blame the rinnegan wielder.

"Aniki, I will not stay here!"

"Brat, you really don't have a choice… we are not even here!" answered Kisame, laughing at the Hokage expression. "Yeah… we haven't forgotten that we are S-ranked criminals."

"Sasuke do not use your Mangekyō sharingan… unless you wish to loss you sight. The amount of chakra necessary will burn your optic nerves. Oh and Hokage make sure that you keep the truth of the Uchiha massacre under wraps, this isn't time for the citizens to loss faith in their government." Itachi added as an after thought.

It was with those last words that they dropped dead.

"I'm really starting to hate that jutsu," growled Tsunade as she kicked on of the bodies.

**-o-o-o-**

In the days that followed, in Konoha, there was a mixture of tranquility and chaos. Tsunade would kill for a couple of sake, but because of her goody-two-shoe apprentice she wasn't enjoying the comforting liquid warmth.

"Milady, the last of our shinobi have been checked out… they're all okay. The worst one only has a mild case of hyperthermia. If you think about what they've been through… it should have been worse." The pinkette reported.

"Yes, plus the Daimyōs have given their approval on the alliance though they know nothing regarding the Akatsuki's involvement." Shizune added.

"Good… has word from the Raikage…?"

Both of her students shook their heads.

"Though we have receive word that he and Killer B are together." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded, "alright then you may go."

Shizune left swiftly, however Sakura lingered.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked the Hokage not looking up from her files.

"M-Milady… are you sure this is a good idea… I mean working with the Akatsuki?" she asked hesitantly.

Her shishou sighed, "no Sakura… just having Sasuke in the village is a gamble. However they are an asset that all of the other Kages are will to take the risk to use."

Sakura nodded and began to turn to leave. She had promised Naruto to meet up with him for lunch and that ultimately meant that she was going to have to see Sasuke. Poor Naruto, had gotten the task of keeping an eye on their genin teammate and luckily them… the Uchiha had stopped attempting to leave after Itachi and Kisame's visit. What was weirder was that the elders upright retired and Danzō was now nowhere to be found. All in all things were much simpler for the Godaime.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called her into attention, "this does not mean that we trust them. If anything will do everything in our power to keep them in line, as well as figuring out what they are planning."

Her student inclined her head, her small smile was filed with reassurance and Sakura sprinted out of her office.

* * *

**So there you go and I hope you enjoyed it, if you did tell me and if you didn't more reason to tell me. So I realize that this is a small type of filler, but at the same time it starts to answer many questions.**

**Plus, if any of you are interested I hate to say this but the pole as ended and the pairing has been decided. However since I feel like being a little cruel so I won't tell you… if you can guess go a head and if you guess correctly… you get cookies! Little hint it was a close one, until the last day it was a three-way tie… I was actually worried for a little bit.**

**So please, review and see you next week. **


	8. Rookie Pt1

**Hey there, my friends… I know it is normally a day late but oh well. So lately, I have been distracted with the anime Bleach and I must say that it is quite entertaining… though I do have one complain Ichigo is so annoying… I can honestly say that I am watching this show only because I have come to care for the side characters, most importantly Hitsugaya Tōshirō-taicho (Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya) he is the best. The other captains are really cool too, and again in my opinion they are better thought out then the protagonists.**

**Well enough of my rambling on a subject I know most of you don't care about and here enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Words may sound pretty,

and give a sense of comfort.

Though if you aren't careful

the truth that is hidden,

the lies that are visible.

Shall never be seen.

* * *

_**Her shishou sighed, "no Sakura… just having Sasuke in the village is a gamble. However they are an asset that all of the other Kages are will to take the risk to use."**_

_**Sakura nodded and began to turn to leave. She had promised Naruto to meet up with him for lunch and that ultimately meant that she was going to have to see Sasuke. Poor Naruto, had gotten the task of keeping an eye on their genin teammate and luckily them… the Uchiha had stopped attempting to leave after Itachi and Kisame's visit. What was weirder was that the elders upright retired and Danzō was now nowhere to be found. All in all things were much simpler for the Godaime.**_

_**"Sakura!" Tsunade called her into attention, "this does not mean that we trust them. If anything will do everything in our power to keep them in line, as well as figuring out what they are planning."**_

_**Her student inclined her head, her small smile was filed with reassurance and Sakura sprinted out of her office.**_

* * *

It was almost a week later that the Raikage's message reached Amegakure. It took Nagato and Konan under an hour to think of a plan for whatever situation they might have to face.

As usual during one of their journeys more then one fight broke out… to say that Sasori was pissed because of his partner would be an understatement.

"Brat! Have you learnt nothing these past years?" demanded the redhead.

The blonde shrugged, he was in too good of a mood. It was completely true, and now proven that Hidan was weaker then him. Honestly, he had gone through all that to prove his point.

"Deidara, are you even listening to me?!" Sasori asked now angry.

"Really Sasori-danna, you should be proud of me, Hidan wasn't able to land one punch or scratch on me, yeah."

The rest of Akatsuki were set on ignoring their bickering.

Sasori snorted, "be as that may. We are now behind schedule and you know how much I hate to make people wait." As to tick the blonde off, Sasori picked up the pace.

Nagato-sama and Konan-san had decided to keep going in the hope of finding a safe entrance point into Kumogakure. To the dismay of Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori a fight had soon after started between the two loudest members. Kisame had just sat there and watched, silently laughing as the pair traded insults.

A few hours pass midday the six shinobi reached the meet up point. Konan and Nagato were impatiently waiting as they leaned against the rocks.

"You're late," commented Nagato.

Sasori grunted as he sent a pointed look at Deidara and Hidan.

"Understood… we'll enter the village from the main gate. We will show the Kages that we haven't come here looking for trouble. However, at the same time we will not hide and cower before them." Nagato explained, "keep in mind that if a fight is to break out… as long as we stay within the village we will hold the advantage. The Kages won't try anything if it puts the village in danger."

The others nodded, and they began to make their way through Kumogakure.

As they past the gate, the group was immediately surrounded by Kumo shinobi.

"We were instructed to escort you to the Raikage's Tower… also to ask you to relinquish your weapons." The nameless ninja instructed nervously.

Nagato calmly stepped around the ninja and continued on walking. Really, if they wanted to destroy the village… it would already be in flames.

The ninja lost his temper, he couldn't handle being ignored… yet he didn't try to stop them a second time. These were the Akatsuki and their leader, now confirmed with his own eyes, posses the rinnegan. That man hand single handedly made Konoha into an empty crater with just one jutsu.

"Forgive me, Raikage-sama," the head shinobi thought. He preferred 10 times over to face the Raikage's rage then anger these shinobi.

The Raikage's blood boiled, as he witnessed the Akatsuki walk calmly through his village.

"Raikage watch your temper," Tsunade walked towards the village's leader. "Remember that it is us using them… for the time being, and once we know what their endgame is… we will decide what to do."

"Hokage-sama is correct," agreed Mei. "However, I wonder how we will get that information. I've got the feeling that they won't freely indulge those type of secrets."

Ōnoki nodded, "yes, anyway I would love to know how they do that transformation jutsu and the chakra projections."

Tsunade grunted her agreement, remembering what Kakashi had told her. He had noticed during their first meeting and confirmed it during their confrontation with Kisame and Itachi. Using some jutsu, somehow the members can communicate with each other telepathically. Really to get the answers they want… they were going to have to have a shinobi hidden within their ranks, yet the real worry… is who?

"Silence! All of you," commanded A. "They have entered the building."

"Good observation, Raikage," cracked Kisame, "but we can already guess what you Kage have been discussing and planning."

The Tsuchikage snorted, "Are you volunteering the information?"

Nagato shot the shark a look, telling him to be quiet. The message was also sent to Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu through the rings.

Konan to the Kages' surprise stepped forward and answered the Tsuchikage's question. "That is not the reason why we are here and I suggest that we stick to the point. It won't take Madara long to organize his forces."

Ōnoki scoffed at being brushed aside so easily.

Gaara was the first to speak, "and who are you?" he asked not recognizing her from the summit or any bingo book.

Konan tilted her head in consideration, thanks to Nagato… she wasn't that well known throughout the Hidden Villages.

"I am Konan, Amegakure's Tenshi-sama (Lady Angel)," she introduced.

Nagato couldn't help but smirked at the addition of her nickname.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, he recognized that name. The shinobi that had recently return had been murmuring of a tenshi that was rumored to be the protector of the village… Kami no messenjā (God's messenger).

Mei nodded, but decided to move on. She did agree that it was best to stick to the point.

"First thing first, where will we hide the bijū. It needs to be somewhere that their massive chakra reserves wont be detected."

A glared daggers at their current company, but Tsunade had a point… they were going to have to trust them, at least to some extent and for now.

"I've already got the place," he sent a meaningful glare at the Hokage. "It will also be the perfect place for Naruto to learn control over the Kyūbi."

"A good plan," Nagato stated. His members spread out and sat in difference places around the room, all prepared to just listen. "Especially with what we'll be fighting, there will come a time when the power of the Kyūbi will be necessary."

Tsunade exploded, "what are you talking about! The point of this whole war is to protect that knucklehead!"

Nagato turned to Deidara and Kisame, "those two can better explain."

The shark-nin chuckled, "where to start…. Until recently, I've been assigned with the mission of gathering information. Madara is planning to use an army of hundred thousand white Zetsu clones. Unfortunately, for the Zetsus to be stronger… the orange mask baka is giving them chakra from the Gedo statue."

Gaara in an attempt to understand the organization better, asked, "Why did you abandon your post? You seemed to have escaped unscathed."

"He left on my order," responded Nagato. "Once it became obvious that his safety would be compromised, when he failed to capture the Hachibi."

Deidara snorted from where he sat, leaning against the window. "Yeah, well, I was the baka's partner for a year and during some of those missions I got to analyze some of the ways that the plant-freak gathered information." He turned and looked at the village, he wasn't going to say it out loud… but this village would be too easy to destroy. "One of his most efficient methods… was also his most disturbing," the blonde continued. The last sentence captured the attention of all the shinobi in the room. The ex-Iwa shinobi lowered his voice, losing himself to his thoughts. "White Zetsu has the ability to absorb a shinobi's chakra with the simplest of touches. What he does with the chakra is the actual problem… he changes his appearance into that of the shinobi of who he absorbed the chakra. After that it is impossible to tell the difference between the real person and the clone… sensing their chakra to confirm a person's identity would become futile since technically it is their chakra."

"That is were Naruto-kun comes in," Itachi picked up. "It is believed that the Kyūbi jinchūriki when in control of the bijū's chakra is able to sense malevolent intent… making it possible to distinguish between clone and ally."

"Is there anyway around this without evolving Naruto?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and added, "Plus, how do you know so much about the Kyūbi?"

Deidara shrugged, deciding that the conversation was not worth his time. Nagato sighed and answered when he saw the tick on Tsunade's forehead. "I'm afraid not. If left uncheck, this will cause tension and mistrust within the divisions. And if you must know before we started on our hunt for the bijū, we gather all the information that we could get about them."

The tension rouse between the two parties at the clear reminder of whom the Kage were dealing with.

Ōnoki smiled smugly, "as I've been saying since the summit. We have to use the bijū. They are our most powerful weapons."

"If it becomes utterly necessary," conceded Gaara with an obvious frown.

"Yes, but not until he masters the Kyūbi's chakra," agreed Tsunade, as reluctant as Gaara. "Until that time… he will be useless in this matter."

The other Kages and Nagato nodded in agreement. A moved onto the second matter, "now we must decided who will lead each division and how we will divided our shinobi."

"Agree," voice Ōnoki and gave the Akatsuki a condescending look. "Will your small village be contributing in this?"

Konan glared, but answered without any emotion in her voice. "Our village shinobi will join the ranks, as well as Kusagakure no soto (Hidden Grass Village) and Ishigakure no soto (Hidden Stone Village)."

The Ame's tenshi smirked, "they've been our allies for many years now."

The surprise looks on all the Kages made the S-rank criminals smirked… they truly had no idea how much influence their organization carries.

Mei's eyes narrowed, "I notice you didn't include the eight of you." She stated though they heard her unsaid question.

Nagato inclined his head in agreement, "my members and I will work as our own division. I'm sure that the samurai will propose the same thing."

Mifune grunted his reluctant agreement.

"Why do you wish this?" Ōnoki wondered out loud.

"At the moment the alliance is fragile, residue tension from previous wars is high and will make working together difficult. Our fraction will only make things worse…and we also don't trust you to not stab us in the back." Nagato answered. "Plus, the way that we work… we don't want to be responsible for any shinobi being foolish enough to get in our way."

"Why you good for nothing, brats!" exclaimed A.

The Akatsuki leader smirked, he knew what he was about to propose would cause some trouble between the two groups.

"We at the moment have two spots available, if you wish… you may sent any high rank shinobi that you see fit to see if they have what it takes. We will not let anybody slow us down."

To Nagato's surprise and to the credit of his loudest members they followed his earlier order… however he knew that when the time came they would demand answers.

Ōnoki snorted, "You must be insane! Why will we let any of our shinobi become part of your organization?!"

The redhead ignored his first question, "because you all wish to know how we do the things we do… how we even manage to capture seven of the nine bijū."

The Kages' eyes widened in surprise with just his first words.

'Do they have spies within this walls,' wondered Tsunade, 'no…? or are we just that transparent?'

Konan looked around the room and saw that their members were starting to loose their patience.

"You have heard our offer and I'm sure your strategist will agree that having a few village loyal shinobi within Akatsuki… perhaps… well… who knows?" elaborated the paper wielder vaguely.

Slowly and in a lazy manner the S-rank criminals left the room, ignoring the wary gazes of the Kumo guards. The Kage looked on frustrated, but no one dare start a fight. They all knew that the Akatsuki wouldn't have a problem with targeting the village.

The Hokage sighed, that group was going to one-day giver her an aneurism.

"Shikaku, Kakashi… you may come out."

"So those were the shinobi that my son and his friends fought," the Nara head commented dryly.

"Kankuro… Temari… I know you are here."

The purple face-painted shinobi smile ashamed, "sorry Gaara, we just don't trust them… though I must say that they were calmer this time around."

A sneered in annoyance, "your ninja really don't know how to follow the simplest of orders."

"So… Gaara, who will you nominate?" his older brother asked hopefully.

"Yes Kages… who will you nominate?" added Shikaku.

Tsunade turned to him surprise, "wait you actually agree to this insane idea?"

The lazy genius nodded and to his displeasure he noticed that they wanted him to explain. "Hokage-sama, this will be our best chance to gather inside information on that notorious organization. I for one wish to know how they are alive and how, according to Kakashi, they are stronger then before? Yes, perhaps this will make them stronger, but it might end up turning some of them to our side."

He felt silent for a moment and said thoughtfully, "there is also the matter about what they plan to do with the bijū. They might not admit it, but they are surely up to something."

Ōnoki nodded stiffly, as did Gaara and Mei… seeing the wisdom, though the dangers in making such a decision were quiet obvious. A growled, these village leaders were really willing to work with that organization… it made him sick, but he knows when he has been out voted.

Kakashi turned to A, "Raikage-sama, I can assume that you won't be nominating anybody from your village."

The giant lightning wielder growled, "of course not. No one from my village has ever been associated with that organization and no one ever will!"

"Hey, Ojī-san!" Kurotsuchi walked calmly into the room. "You think I could go?" she asked, making it obvious that she had been eavesdropping.

Ōnoki sighed, really whom better could he nominate? He could guess that they were going to test any shinobi that they send.

"Akatsuchi and you will go, Kurotsuchi if things look bad and you believe your life is in danger… you leave."

"Now, Tsuchikage, don't you believe it best that we discuss who will go?" Mei asked disgruntledly.

"No," answered Gaara, "any village who wishes will nominate two shinobi. I'm sure that they will test them in some way and they will decided who joins… it will seem as though they have more power then us. It will also look like as though we are arguing among ourselves." He explained and turned to his siblings, "Kankuro, Temari… I trust the two of you the most and know that you won't be suck into their web of lies."

The puppeteer chuckled, "why thank you, otōto… I'll take that as one of the few compliments that you've ever given me."

"As you should… because there isn't much to compliment you about," their older sister commented dryly.

Kankuro sweat dropped and slumped, "why thank you, Temari…"

She smirked, "any time otōto."

Mei frowned and lower her head in shame, "my village won't be sending anyone into that detested organization. My people have suffered enough from their influence and not one of my shinobi should have to go."

Her voice got stronger with every word.

"I understand, Mizukage… my village has suffer just as much as the rest of you." Tsunade turned to Shikaku and Kakashi, who gave her a slight nod. "However, I know that there are some within my village that wish to understand these ninjas." She sighed, the blonde didn't really have a choice… the stubborn brat will just run off when the news reaches him. "Kakashi, forgive me," she mumbled and knew that the copy-nin heard her… piking his curiosity. "My apprentice… Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke will represent Konoha."

The silence that followed was deafening and Tsunade could only hope that the Akatsuki would turn the boy away. Truly, what use would they have for the young Uchiha… now that they have Itachi. Sasuke will then be returned to Konoha and with any luck the older Uchiha will reveal more details regarding that night.

The Nara head nodded and turned to the guard, "send word to Konoha that Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are to come to Kaminari no kuni (Lightning Country) at once. Also send a letter to the Akatsuki telling them that will send six shinobi for them to chose from and make sure to make it clear that the Kages wish to witness any test they wish to perform."

The guard looked nervously at the Raikage, though nodded and headed off.

**-o-o-o-**

The bird reached the Akatsuki a couple hours later. They were residing at an Inn in the village next to Kumogakure.

Konan reached for the bird and immediately sent it off with a two-word reply, informing the village leaders where they would meet in three days time.

"Nagato, they have sent word," the origami expert informed her partner. "We will have to test 6 shinobi and see if any of them are worthy."

"Does it say who they have nominated?"

Konan shook her head, "lets just hope that Konoha isn't stupid enough to nominate that Uchiha-gaki."

"Indeed…"

"However, Nagato what will be the tests?"

The rinnegan wielder shrugged, "the usual… of course."

She sighed, but grinned. "The Kages aren't going to be happy."

**-o-o-o-**

Three days passed without a hitch and Sasuke sat pretending to listen to another of the Hokage's lectures.

"Uchiha, are you listening to me?!" demanded Tsunade.

"Hn…"

"Why you little…" she sighed and attempted to calm down. "Listen in a few hours we are going to meet with the Akatsuki and you will see your brother. No matter what happens today, you insufferable brat, I expect not a single word out of you that will cause problems!"

Sasuke glowered, but gave the woman a stiff nod… really it wasn't worth the argument.

"Milady, is this really a good idea… I mean, what can I offer to such a group?" wondered Sakura.

"Sakura," Tsunade growled in annoyance. "You are a great medic and my student. You are a master at chakra control and one of the strongest kunoichi throughout the whole Konoha village." She looked at the two headstrong teens. "You two have to be aware that only two ninjas will be accepted into the organization."

Sasuke grunted, it would be ludicrous if he weren't accepted… he was one of the strongest shinobi of his generation. He could easily beat any of the other five participants.

"Good, lets go, the others are already waiting for us at the village gates." She said grumpily as she left the room. Sakura and Sasuke right on her heels.

The Konoha shinobi landed next to Kakashi… they had agreed that the copy-nin and Ao would accompany the Kages for them to scrutinize every move the Akatsuki make.

"All this is a drag," complained the Nara. He found it such a chore that he was being made to go on this troublesome journey and analyze their tactics and if needed come up with a strategy to defeat them.

The group quickly after, departed from the village, they would now have to wait and see what happens. None of them could say what was to happen and yet… none of them would ever admit it… but some of them were curious to see a group of shinobi such Akatsuki all together, at once.

* * *

**Well that is the end of chapter 8 and the start of a new Arc, just to inform all of you that are interested this will a rather long one. And before any of you start demanding when the romance will begin and the winning pairing will be reveal… I am sorry to inform you that will take awhile!**


	9. Rookie Pt2

**Oki, here is the next chapter… ooooh who is going to join Akatsuki; well you have to read and find out. So yeah I know I didn't post last week, but I had to focus on an older fic of mine. Well thank you everybody that have reviewed, favorited or followed and I hope you enjoy this… **

**On last thing… this is the first time that I really right multiple fight scenes in one chapter and especially with some of these characters. Plus, a great way to read this chapter and the one that follows is with listening to the theme's of the Akatsuki… I did write this chapter listening to those songs. **

* * *

Nightmares are what nightmares are.

We hide from our fears,

and don't look at the past.

What we do not know

or that we realize,

is that because of them…

we are who we are.

* * *

_**"Good, lets go, the others are already waiting for us at the village gates." She said grumpily as she left the room. Sakura and Sasuke right on her heels.**_

_**The Konoha shinobi landed next to Kakashi… they had agreed that the copy-nin and Ao would accompany the Kages for them to scrutinize every move the Akatsuki make.**_

_**"All this is a drag," complained the Nara. He found it such a chore that he was being made to go on this troublesome journey and analyze their tactics and if needed come up with a strategy to defeat them.**_

_**The group quickly after, departed from the village, they would now have to wait and see what happens. None of them could say what was to happen and yet… none of them would ever admit it… but some of them were curious to see a group of shinobi such Akatsuki all together, at once.**_

* * *

"They're late," an annoyed voiced growl.

"Yes, yes… and you hate to be kept waiting." A bored blonde snorted.

Sasori glared at his partner… he really hated the kid, at times.

"Yet, Sasori-danna, if you've been paying attention… they are but 600 meters away."

"Well, we all don't have metallic scopes that enhance our sight," the puppeteer snapped matter-of-factly.

Kisame snorted, Itachi was right… all those two ever do is bicker.

Nagato sighed and stared at the running water of the Gokage no kawa (Kages' river). Konan was correct in choosing this location… it provided an advantage for everyone of the Akatsuki.

"Deidara…?"

"Hai, Leader-sama… in… 3… 2… 1," as he finished… eleven shinobi appeared, lined-up, on the other side of the river.

Kisame jumped up and stood on top of the river, bringing out his sword and placing it in front of him.

"Took you long enough, the six 'candidates' will cross the river, the rest of you stay where you are… we are not interested or responsible if any of you get hurt."

Kankuro, Temari, Sakura… to Deidara's irritation… Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi… and to the chagrin of half of Akatsuki… Sasuke.

"Fucking shit! They are predictable… Blondie, I hate to admit it, but you were fucking right!" barked Hidan. Kakuzu growled in annoyance at his partner disgraceful attics.

"Silence Hidan," commanded the 90 years old shinobi.

As the six nominees crossed the river, Kisame did a series of seals and forced his chakra into the moving water.

"Leader-sama… everything is prepared." The shark-man stated jumping back to stand beside his partner.

"Thank you, Kisame, for the next hours we'll be testing you six to see who has what it takes to be one of us."

The young Uchiha snorted, "this is a complete waste of time." He said arrogantly.

Deidara and Hidan burst out in laughter.

Kisame chuckled, "gaki… all six of you are too weak to be part of Akatsuki, in normal circumstances. Also it wouldn't be fair if you didn't go through the same hell that we did."

"Oi, Leader-sama, please tell them what the first task is… yeah!" Deidara exclaimed between laughs.

Nagato smirked, but pursued the blonde's train of thought. "You may back out at any given time," he waited to see if anybody would take the bait. "Admirable… the first task is psychological," he turned towards the red eyes shinobi, "Itachi…."

"Of course, Leader-sama," the Uchiha stepped forward and inwardly smirked as Kakashi, the Nara, the three Kages and the six nominees stiffened.

"For the duration of the next seconds, the six of you will experience the true power of my sharingan, as you experience your darkest nightmares… if your survive the upcoming 12 hours with your mind intact and depending on how you react to them… will determine if you continue."

Akatsuchi frowned, this is insane… this is torture and if he were to be honest with himself, this is something he never trained for. He knows that his mental defenses can't be said to be even good and if what the Akatsuki said is true… no. 'Please forgive me… Tsuchikage-sama.'

"I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to be tortured… my main duty is to protect the Tsuchikage and being part of this organization..."

Deidara laughed humorlessly, "kyojin-baka (giant idiot)… return to Ōnoki-sensei's side."

"Whatever, Deidara-kun," the large ninja jumped and landed on the other side of the river, besides the Tsuchikage.

Itachi acknowledged and looked over the other five.

"Anybody else… no… good," and locked eyes with his brother. "Sasuke, you cannot resist." He warned his otōto, knowing what he would most likely do and Pein wouldn't be pleased.

Itachi's chakra spiked, as his sharingan started to spin… rapidly catching the teens in his jutsu.

**-Kurotsuchi-**

Kurotsuchi stood in Iwagakure and what surprised her more was how real it all looked… and as she walked the streets and saw her reflection on one of the store windows… she froze. Kurotsuchi stared at her 13 years old self and wondered what could be so important about this time of her life.

After a few seconds, her eyes widened.

'No! I can't be…!'

Kurotsuchi looked up and her breath left her… there on a far off cliff… stood a big white bird.

'It's Deidara-nii… what…?' realization dawned on her. "No! it can't be.?!"

She took off in a sprint, hoping to reach the blonde in time. However, as she reached the village's gates… the white bird took off and flew straight for the village. All her thoughts that this was a genjutsu vanished and the joy she felt at thinking that nii-san was returning home, became all too real. It had been two years since she last saw him… though as he neared the village she saw what he was wearing and the sadistic grin on his face. Her smile froze and her eyes reflected the fear that was coursing through her body… the level of his chakra was unreal. It was a miracle that the whole village hadn't noticed it yet.

Deidara reached into his pouch and grinned down at the village that had abused him during his childhood. Squinting, Kurotsuchi, could just barely make out the form of the clay animal. It was a simple bird and with a quick seal, the bird flew through the mountains and into the village… with his signature seal, which Kurotsuchi recognized instantly, she hugged the wall for protection.

The blast was so powerful, it immediately knockdown a few of the surrounding buildings. Deidara didn't give the village a second to recuperate, sending another three birds to different areas of the village. The blasts went off one after the other… she couldn't do anything to stop him.

Kurotsuchi could only watch as her village crumbled around her…. Deidara didn't stop, he sent flocks after flocks, blowing up sector after sector of the village that the blonde use to call home.

Kurotsuchi could do nothing, but stare as her friends and family were killed all around her… and as her former friend observed gleefully at the destruction.

**-Temari-**

She stood at the entrance of her room, 'What am I doing here?'

She remembered being at the Gokage no kawa (Kages' river) in Kaminari no kuni (Lightning country) staring at the Uchiha's eyes.

'Yes, I remember now… a test… but what does the Suna no mura (Sand village) have to do with any of this?'

A giant roar broke her from her thoughts and as quickly as her small legs could take her… she reached the front door. Skidding to a halt, she took in the sight of the Ichibi….

"It is that night… 11 years ago, when father ordered Yashamaru to kill Gaara.'

The beast roared again and not knowing what to do… she watched as it made its way through the village and to her utmost horror towards their home. Nonetheless, the worst thing wasn't the beast, or the murderous chakra coming from it… or even the destruction of her village, but that deep down… somewhere under all that… was her adorable, shy otōto and she knows that he doesn't want to do this. Yet, it is this night that will drive her otōto off the edge and he will never be the same again.

**-Sakura-**

The pinkette slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She was at Konoha's 11 last meeting place. Sakura could still remember vividly the last argument that occurred there. It really hadn't been fair, she understood their desire to know and if she hadn't been there when Naruto had spoken to Tsunade-sama… she would most likely be as clueless as them. However, Naruto was determined on staying quiet. Their friends just wanted to understand what in Kami's name had happened at the summit and with the rumors about Akatsuki and the unconfirmed truce… was unsettling.

One by one the members of Konoha's 11 started to show up, but what started getting on her nerves was that a single one of them gave any indication that they had seen her.

"Hey! You guys, what's going on?"

"Sakura… we've got to talk…" Ino started to say slowly.

"Ah, Ino get to the point!" interrupted Kiba. "Sakura… we've all come to the conclusion that you are holding us back."

Sakura stared at the Inuzuka speechless… "What.?!"

"You're a burden Sakura… you never do anything and always get in the way!" exclaimed Ino, finding her nerve.

Sakura's eyes widened and to her embarrassment they began to tear up.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly… however she could tell that he agreed with the others. It was this that finally broke her and her will disintegrated.

**-Sasuke-**

It took everything, Sasuke had to not resist his Aniki's jutsu as he was pulled into his mind and cursed his brother as the genjutsu became clearer the desire to resist grew. He was back in the Uchiha Compound and as he looked up at the sky, he glared at the full moon. Of course, his brother would send him back to relive this night… it is his worst memory and it's this night that marked him for the rest of his life.

On instincts and against his will his eight years old body started to make its way to his childhood home. He is dreading to see what is happening now with his parents, but he knows that Itachi will alter something. What surprised Sasuke, was that as he carefully entered the house Itachi sat… waiting on the spot where he slayed their parents.

"Hello, otōto, I believe that it will be best to talk…"

Sasuke growled, "what do you want, Itachi?"

"To tell you that it is foolish for you to be here, Leader-sama…"

"I don't care what that man says, I want to be with you Aniki… I am the strongest here."

Itachi shook his head, "that may be true… though know that that doesn't matter. You will bring only conflict into the organization."

The younger brother snorted, "why is that important?"

"Akatsuki fights wars as a whole, the organization has existed since the 3rd shinobi war and some of its members have been alive since even before than. In a time like this, we cannot deal with internal conflicts or members that will be unreliable during certain situations."

"How does that apply to me?"

"Sasuke have you gotten control over your emotions, can you forget about that night… when you witness me fighting with my katana, dripping our enemy's blood. Will I be able to count on you to watch my back and that you won't let the others get a rise out of you?"

As he spoke, Itachi to prove his point started to show his brother how he killed their clan and at the same time created images of the Akatsuki fighting.

"I know what you want Sasuke, you want me to want the destruction of Konoha and to leave the Akatsuki behind. However, know this… it might have been an order, but I do not regret what I did. Deep down, I did hate our clan and family.

**-o-o-o-**

Itachi looked at the shinobi as he smirked. It was interesting how the two Suna shinobi shared the same fear, but it was his brother that he was keeping an eye on. It would not be good for his health if he joined and as he had told Sasuke… there would be members that would live to just provoke him (cough… Deidara… cough). The twelve hours were almost up and he could still feel Kakashi's eye intently analyzing his every movement.

It really didn't matter, no matter how much the copy-nin hated to admit it. Itachi really was the heir of the sharingan, though unlike many others of his clan… he had yet to fall to the Curse of Hatred.

Slowly, one by one, they were released… each one dropping to their knees gasping.

Itachi tensed as he released his brother.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Sasuke as he felt the genjutsu clear. To no one's surprise, Sasuke rushed forward to attack…. Itachi without batting an eyelash, appeared behind his otōto and trapped him in a headlock.

"Why Itachi?!" demanded the younger Uchiha. "Everybody was always praising you and no matter what I did Chichi (Father) never acknowledged me!... it was when he finally saw me as his son that you had to kill everybody."

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke have you ever thought that perhaps I didn't want you to end up like me? You loved our family… and I've hated what they turned me into. You have no idea what the clan was really like." He shook his head with deep disappointment. "Go Sasuke… you have not learned control, Akatsuki is not the right place for you."

Itachi let him go… Sasuke stumbled back in shock at his brother's honesty.

"Itachi… what do you say?" asked Nagato in an attempt to avoid a fight.

"Kurotsuchi, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro… they passed, barely," he said as an after thought.

Nagato nodded, "Thank you Itachi, you may rest."

Itachi bowed his head and walked over to sit with the others.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, what the jigoku (hell) is going on? Itachi didn't seem to be effected by the Mangekyō.

Nagato turned towards the remaining four, "rest and prepare… you will be fighting one of my members in a couple of minutes."

Temari forehead ticked, "what! We just experience our own personal jigoku! Now you want us to fight?!"

There were a few seconds of awkward silence… until Deidara and Hidan burst out in hysterical laughter. Nagato smirked. He will let his members inform her of how things work, and he could tell that the girl was getting angry.

Sakura and Kankuro stared at their friend/sister in shook. They could not believe that Temari would talk like that to the leader of the S-rank organization.

"Girl, we are not the villages," Deidara said between laughs. "Do not forget who we are! S-class criminals, who long ago were forced to face our nightmares and became the fears of others."

Nagato nodded, he couldn't have said it better himself. Yes, perhaps this wasn't what Yahiko had originally planned for Akatsuki, but the world would not permit for their naïve thinking.

"Konan…"

"Yes, Nagato," she mumbled as she stepped forward.

The Kages and Konoha shinobi watched in amazement as the blue haired kunoichi broke into hundreds of paper planes. Before Temari could argue further or regret what she had said… a dozen paper shuriken flew her way. Temari wasn't fast enough to open her fan in time.

She hissed in pain as the shuriken pierced her skin. Sakura, Kankuro and Kurotsuchi jumped away in surprise.

"My members will be handicapped… they are not allow to attack with the intent to kill." The dark redhead informed in a bored voice, "for you to be considered, you must hold your own against one us for a minimum of 2 minutes."

**-Temari vs Konan-**

'Shit!' Temari exclaimed inwardly. Her opponent's form appeared in front of her a few feet above the ground, pieces of paper were lazily floating around them. Temari stared analytically at the paper user, noticing how it was the paper that gave her form… perhaps if… 'yeah, their leader never said I couldn't kill her.'

Temari picked up her fan and gave it a hard wave, sending her chakra inside the wind; Fūton: Kazekiri no jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Blade jutsu). The wind blades shot forward and sliced Konan into pieces. Temari smirked victoriously, but to her disappointment steel harden paper arrows shot from various directions towards her. The attacked happened too fast for her to defend herself properly, only being able to block a portion of the arrows. She cried out in pain as the remaining arrows pierced her skin deeply this time around, though avoiding vital points.

Gaara and Kankuro tensed, fighting the urge to jump in and assist their shimai (sister).

'Come one Temari, you can do it… show them that you are no pushover!'

Few of the shinobi stood surprised as a few of the arrows imbedded into the ground around the blonde, exploded, forcing Temari to jump and use her fan as a shield.

"Temari!" exclaimed Kankuro.

Nagato didn't bother to stand up from where he was leaning… Konan won't kill the girl and to the girl's luck, Konan wasn't as blood thirsty as other members. Half of the burū tenshi manifested, white paper wings forming on both her sides.

Shikaku stared at the battle closely, analyzing, this was one of the few members that they barely had any Intel on and he could already tell that Temari was at a disadvantage. While her jutsu kept the Akatsuki at a distance, the paper jutsu was one of a kind. The first thing he noticed was that the Akatsuki's natural weaknesses would be fire and water, however he was positive that she had a way around these.

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and clenched his jaw in frustration. Even with this eye, he couldn't tell how the jutsu worked. It was obvious that the paper she uses was infused with her chakra, but how she managed to control it so precisely was nothing short of impressive. The Suna kunoichi was going to have to be careful with her chakra levels… that woman was to be fought carefully. The copy-nin couldn't help but wonder what was her relationship with the rinnegan wielder. The redhead leader hadn't taken his eyes off her since the beginning of the fight.

Temari cursed again as she tried to push the blue haired kunoichi back. Perhaps, if she were able to work out a strategy… she could immobilize this frustrating jutsu. She cursed whatever deity, that was watching that she wasn't a suiton (water style) or katon (fire style) user. Her fūton (wind style) wasn't useless, it managed to cut and slice the paper… but the smaller pieces could still be controlled by the Akatsuki kunoichi and she'd learn, the painful way, that it was still as dangerous and trickier to dodge.

Konan smirked inwardly, this girl is strong and determine… but her hot headedness isn't something that the organization needs. Plus, her inability to follow a simple order… yes they may have a choice, but once decided they were to follow Nagato's lead and work together to achieve their goal.

"Sabaku no Temari," Nagato interrupted, jumping between the two kunoichi. "Your time is up and you haven't been able to get close to Konan once… though you're still standing and able to continue that in itself is impressive."

Temari frowned, but decided to not argue. She was tire and if their leader hadn't stopped the fight… she would have had to use her summon.

"Konan rest… we will discuss who joins after all the matches." The Uzumaki commanded.

The blue-head nodded and as she turned she stated. "You did well… considering…"

The blonde fumed, "considering what?!"

Konan shrugged, "that it was Madara who defeated me after I nearly killed him." She elaborated as it was nothing… the three Kages were dying to ask her what had happened.

Temari stared at the back of the origami expert in awe, this woman is something else.

**-o-o-o-**

"Deidara you are up next," the bomber nodded with an insane grin. "No C3 or C4… definitely no C0, nothing that expands more then 3 meters of a diameter. Beware and be cautious to not harm any of the bystanders."

Deidara's grin dropped and he scowled, whatever when they first arrived… he had dropped a couple fish sculptures into the river. Sending out a silver of chakra, he made sure that his creations were still swimming steadily against the soft current.

He sighed in disappointment, "alright… yeah. So who am I fighting, un?"

To the bomber's glee, Nagato-sama turned and looked at the painted-nin.

Kankuro sneezed and looked up, catching the blonde's insane gaze.

"Great, yeah, the brat Danna defeated when we captured the Ichibi, hmm." He reached into one of his pouches and smirked as the young puppeteer tensed. "Leader-sama, can I just get this over with, yeah?"

The Uzumaki shrugged one shoulder, "do as you wish… just make sure you don't kill anybody."

**-Kankuro vs Deidara-**

Deidara gave a stiff nod and made a delicately sculptured eagle. The bird expanded and the ex-Iwa-nin jump on top of it. "Perfect… this is the perfect opportunity to show Sasori-danna that my art is superior, yeah!"

The master puppeteer grunted, but decided to give his partner some last minute advice.

"Brat, don't get cocky… remember we couldn't locate my previous body."

The nineteen years old smirked, "yes Danna. I can't think of anyone else that would know how to wield it."

Kankuro sweat dropped, well there went his element of surprise.

Temari and Gaara snorted in disgust, recalling all the hours their brother had put into learning how to control that doll.

"Hey that's not fair!" protested Kankuro.

"Stop your complaining, shrimp-fry, we're ninjas and our lives have never been particularly fair, yeah."

The Suna-nin grunted and jumped back a few feet, Deidara gave him the time necessary to summon his puppet. He frowned as he looked at the familiar face.

'_Sasori-danna, this is just weird,_' he subconsciously sent the thought through the link.

"Whatever, yeah, I've always wanted to fight Danna." He commented.

Kankuro eyes narrowed in realizing his disadvantage. This guy was aware of his puppets secrets. The bomber was also a long-range fighter and his puppets were susceptible to blowing up and burning like anything else.

"Man! Can't I fight anybody else?!" asked Kankuro to no one specifically. 'Damn it! This is the guy that defeated Gaara and nearly killed Sasuke… how am I supposed to even survive?!'

Nagato glared at the puppeteer, really the brat can offer nothing to Akatsuki. If he recalled correctly, Sasori defeated him rather quickly. The kid isn't going to join (unless he really defeats Deidara, and that's not likely to happen), he's just entertainment for the bomber. His puppets give him the distance to be safe from the explosions and unlike his sister… keep the destruction within a small area.

Deidara frowned and took advantage of his opponent's distraction, he threw a few low level bombs. "If I were you… I would look up, yeah." He stated forming the bird seal.

Kankuro's eyes widened and pulled his puppet out of danger at the last possible second.

"Katsu!"

* * *

**Well there you have it and I hope to see you next week. Please review, oh and I almost forgot have any of you guessed who will be paired up with Sakura yet… or are things not clear yet?**


	10. Rookie Pt3

**Here is the next chapter and more fight scenes are to come, Sakura be awaited true depute is here and I hope that you all enjoy. Plus if any of you are up to date with the manga… then you must agree that Kishimoto loves to torture us… the long awaited battle between Sasuke and Naruto is final here! **

**So in other news, in this pointless author note… I am still going through the Bleach episodes and manga… and more and more I am loving the Captains of the Gotei 13. And I must admit that an idea has been going stirring my head for a possible fanfic/crossover. **

**Captain Hitsugaya would of course be the protagonist and there would not be any major pairings. So if you have any thoughts on this please let me know, though be nice on the spoilers I have to admit that I am not up to date with the current manga chapters… I still have a long way to go… I'm only in the late 300s! T_T**

**So here is the chap and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Blah blah**** Author's notes**

"Blah blah" Normal dialog

"_Blah blah_" Communication Jutsu

'Blah blah' Thoughts

* * *

What were are…

it is simple.

There are no questions

and we all agree….

We are freaks!

* * *

_**Deidara frowned and took advantage of his opponent's distraction, he threw a few low level bombs. "If I were you… I would look up, yeah." He stated forming the bird seal.**_

_**Kankuro's eyes widened and pulled his puppet out of danger at the last possible second.**_

_**"Katsu!"**_

* * *

The Hokage and Kazekage, plus the chūnin and jōnin looked at the explosions nervously. One wrong move from either one of them and the outcome would be bloody.

The Tsuchikage snorted, 'same old Deidara, loves getting people nerves… when it honestly is a wasted effort.'

"Kazekage, Hokage relax… the brat isn't as stupid as he makes everybody believe. Truth be told Kazekage, your brother really doesn't stand a chance."

Gaara turned and gave the old man a questioning look.

"He is a prodigy and my student," Ōnoki grunted the last two words. "Also a genius at last minute strategies… I'm sure you witnessed this when you fought him." The old man's gaze drifted towards Sasori, who was watching the fight with a bore expression.

The younger shinobi realized who the Tsuchikage was staring at and he hated to admit it that he had been thinking the same thing.

"Deidara is just playing around with Kankuro, Akatsuki already has a Puppet Master."

Ōnoki grunted in agreement as he checked back on the fight. Deidara was on the offensive, taunting the younger ninja and to his great amusement Kankuro was starting to loose his temper.

The blonde was throwing batch after batch of small grade bombs at the puppeteer and at the same time dodging the puppets blades.

Kankuro grinded his teeth in frustration… the damn idiot wouldn't stay still and he had to be vigilant for those bombs. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. With a chakra-induced jump, he steadied himself on top of the river.

Deidara lowered the bird in front of Kankuro at the river's ledge.

"I win, yeah."

Kankuro grinned, "are you sure…? Then look behind you…" and as Deidara turned a puppet rushed towards the explosive expert, with not enough time to dodge… he cursed.

The sword pierced him directly were his heart was. Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi stared in shock… however deep down they should've remembered that Deidara's biggest weakness was his arrogance.

Kankuro smirked, 'sorry… but that was pay back for kidnapping my otōto.'

"Hey! You idiotic Blondie stop with the damn dramatics!" yelled the albino.

"Aaah!" groaned the nuke-nin, "damn poison… stings!"

The Kages and jōnin's eyes widened. Shikaku couldn't help but groan, 'not another one,' his eyes drifted towards Sasuke, 'but I wonder… how did he kill him?'

"W-what?! H-how are you still alive?!" demanded the young puppeteer.

"What's the meaning of this Deidara?!" yelled the Tsuchikage.

Sasori sighed, 'Brat let himself get hurt. He just wanted all this drama and attention.'

Deidara chuckled and pushed the sword out of his chest. Kankuro swiftly maneuvered his puppet away from the bomber.

"Since you ask… oh so nicely, Ōnoki-sensei, I'll tell you… but first," he turned and grinned at the Suna-nin. "If I were you I'd get off that river, yeah."

Kankuro, without thinking it twice, jumped up and landed on the side of the Kages.

"Katsu!"

'He could have killed me the moment I landed on the river!' Kankuro thought as he stared open mouthed at the gulf of hot water that erupted.

**-o-o-o-**

"That Kinjutsu did more to my body then just give me these mouths, yeah," he held up his hands as they grinned and stuck out their tongues. "It completely changed my chakra network and my anatomy… where my fourth mouth is located… where my heart is supposed to be… what's keeping alive now, is my chakra." He laughed dryly, "you can say that I am a heartless being."

"Deidara-nii…" murmured Kurotsuchi.

He laughed once more, letting everybody see how mentally unstable he really is.

"Yeah, you can say I figured out why that jutsu is forbidden…. If not for how vast my chakra reserve is I would have died… I survive purely because of my chakra."

Shikaku stared dumbly at the blonde, 'what is up with these people… all of them are one thing or another.'

"Deidara…" Nagato said in a level voice.

The blonde took in a deep breath and clamed down, "yes Leader-sama," he said as he directed his bird and flew to where Sasori sat. Jumping off the eagle and sitting next to his partner, the bird lay but a few feet from them.

Nobody said anything else, either to shook or not really caring about what the ex-Iwa-nin had just revealed.

Kakashi stared at the blonde shinobi, not believing his own eye and what it was showing him. Where his heart was supposed to be… was a large ball of chakra. This shouldn't been impossible.

"Kisame, you are next," their leader stated… breaking them all out of their retrieve.

The blue man grinned, "great… so who will I be fight?"

"Haruno Sakura…" he said and turned to the girl.

Kisame followed his gaze, "w-what… pinky?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Nagato said firmly.

Sakura looked up at hearing her name, grinding her teeth at the shark-mans tone of voice.

"What did you say… fish-face?!"

Everybody turned and stared at her, after a few blinks… Deidara and Hidan started to snicker.

"Fish… face! Fucking shit, girls got balls!"

"She is feisty… yeah! She might actually survive being Akatsuki, un!"

Kisame snorted humorlessly, "alright… but Leader-sama, I take no responsibility if the little girl gets hurt or anything."

"Kisame…" Nagato and Itachi said as a warning.

**-Sakura vs Kisame-**

"Positive… well whose says I'll let you get close enough to touch me," she asked putting on her leather gloves.

"Cocky… little girl, I'll show you your place," snapped the shark-nin as he brought forth his sword.

Sakura smirked and without any warning threw 3 kunais towards the fish. Kisame with close to no effort, blocked the kunais with his massive sword. Though before he could move another step, the pinkette was rushing towards him, jumping into the air and preparing a punch. Kisame leapt backwards with a smirk, 'bitch was going to have to be faster then that.'

As Sakura's punch made contact with the ground… the earth exploded and cracked… the destruction made a straight line for her opponent.

Kisame cursed as he jumped into the air again. 'Interesting… better level out the playing field?' he thought with a grin. 'Itachi is going to kill me."

"Suiton: Bakasui Shōha (Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave)!"

A large quantity of water erupted from his mouth, the Kages' eyes widened as the Akatsuki vomited an ocean.

'The amount of chakra is unreal,' Shikaku thought with exasperation.

The members of Akatsuki frowned as the strong waves reached where they had been observing. Sasori and Deidara to the chagrin of the other shinobi took to the sky, the bird lazily started to fly circles over their heads.

Sakura cursed and with a chakra infused jumped, saw how the destruction she had made was cover up. As she landed the waves started to calm down, Kisame was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! Where is he?" she murmured.

Deidara smirked when he spotted the lazy shadow of the shark. He wondered if the pinkette would be able to find the elusive fish. A few seconds passed and the bomber was getting bore and impatient with the girl's short sightedness.

"Kunoichi! Five meters to your right!" he called down.

Everybody looked at him in surprise, 'why is blondie helping the girl?' the question was present inside all their minds.

Sakura turned in the direction the blonde had pointed out, barely able to see anything there. 'Is the lunatic playing a joke on me?' she clenched her jaw in annoyance. 'Why I'll show…' though before she could finish that thought, Kisame jumped out of the water half a meter from where she stood. He swung his sword over his shoulder… Sakura was barely able to block the massive sword, her kunai holding it back from touching her.

"Deidara! You brat! What are you up to?!" demanded Kisame.

The blonde swop down just enough for Kisame to see his face, Deidara shrugged. "I'm bored, un…"

Sakura grunted as she pumped more chakra into her arm, in an attempt to push away the wrapped sword. 'This 'man's' chakra and strength is unreal.'

Kisame grinned sadistically and with a drop more of chakra forced down Samehada. Sakura paled as the blue skin shark's grin widened.

"You should know…"

"Sakura get away from him!" yelled Kakashi, remembering what the blade had done to Asuma.

'Too late,' Kisame smirked showing pointed teeth.

"Samehada, doesn't slice… it shreds you to ribbons!" he growled the last part as purple scales ripped through the wrappings and embedded themselves into her shoulder.

Sakura gasped in pain and as sudden Kisame pulled back, shredding her skin.

"Aaahhh!"

"Sakura!" exclaimed Kakashi, Shikaku and Tsunade.

She felled backwards and knelt down, 'damn that hurt and my arm is now completely useless.'

Kisame grinned as he jumped back, knowing that he couldn't harm the girl any further. He watched as she gathered her chakra into her hand and placed it on her injured arm. Her green chakra rapidly began to stitch her skin back together. Though to her surprise and that to everyone's that knows her, her chakra flickered out.

"W-what is going on?" she whispered in surprise.

Kisame chuckled, "seems nobody told you… little girl… Samehada also absorbs my enemies' chakra once contact has been made. Little girl… and you seem to have a small chakra reserve… pity this could have gotten interesting."

"Nonsense, I can still fight!" declared the stubborn girl as she shakily stood up.

"Nagato call the fight… the girl's stubbornness will be her death." Konan said matter-of-factly.

The Uzumaki looked at her slightly surprised that she would care.

"The girl has potential and isn't intimidated by us. She'll speak her mind and from what we've seen her healing abilities surpass that of Sasori." She explained barely as if it were the most obvious thing.

'As she wishes,' he thought. '_Kisame that is enough…we've seen everything that we need._'

**-o-o-o-**

Kisame grunted and sent Nagato an annoyed look. He turned around and started to walk away from her.

"Don't turn your back on me… I'm not finished yet!" yelled Sakura in frustration.

"Orders are orders, little girl, and I don't feel like getting into an argument with Itachi and Nagato." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

'Nagato…?'

'Who's Nagato…?'

'What orders, nobody has said anything…'

The Akatsuki's eyes widened realizing Kisame's slip.

'The idiot!'

'He has a bigger mouth then Hidan.'

'Well perhaps this at last will get interesting, hmm.'

Nagato smiled inwardly, 'at last they are starting to see that all within Akatsuki are equals… Yahiko I'll change this organization into something better.'

"What orders, your leader hasn't said anything?!" demanded the pinkette.

Kisame shrugged, "ah the mysteries of Akatsuki… perhaps if you join we'll tell you our secrets."

"Enough! This fight is over! kunoichi go get treatment and stop being stubborn." Nagato looked at the white bird. "Sasori…"

"Hn," brown eyes turned to look at the girl from Iwagakure. "Kisame get rid of this water."

Kisame grumbled as he slammed his hand down over the ocean… it slowly disappeared.

Sasori jumped down from the bird and landed on the recently dried grass.

"Danna, you better not lose or you'll be proving that my art is superior!" taunted Deidara.

'Stupid Brat,' he sighed, 'seems I don't have a choice.'

Kurotsuchi smirked and walked towards the puppet master, 'there is no way that I will lose to a boy that fights with toys.'

"So you're Deidara-nii's partner… I have to ask, how did you get nii-san to respect you?" the Iwa kunoichi said as she stepped forward.

The Tsuchikage paid close attention, Deidara from a young age has always been a handful… and for him to listen to anybody was close to a miracle.

Sasori hummed as he pulled out a scroll, "the Brat has learn to keep his mouth shut when need be and contrary to popular belief he isn't an idiot."

Onoki clenched his jaw… the bright redhead didn't reveal anything new or useful.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just get this over with Sasori-danna. You do hate to keep people waiting, right!" yelled Deidara.

The bright redhead growled and in a speed that astonished the young kunoichi… a kunai flew towards Deidara. The bomber lazily dodged the weapon and smirked smugly at his partner.

**-Kurotsuchi vs Sasori-**

"Hn," Sasori turned to the younger Iwa-nin. "Unfortunately, he is correct."

She barely heard him mutter as he unsealed his puppet.

"If you are hit with any of my weapons… this fight is over," he turned his amber eyes o his puppet. "To make this more interesting… I will not use the Third."

Sakura head snapped up, 'wait didn't I…?'

"I destroyed that puppet, Sasori!"

The puppeteer chuckled, "you did… however the center was still intact and I was able to put it back together."

The pinkette grumbled in irritation and as Sasori's explained there was a visible twitch of his finger as it forced the puppet into action.

Kurotsuchi cursed as the pig tailed puppet rush towards her holding its swords over its head, prepared to strike her down. She jumped up and to her exasperation the puppet followed her. Kurotsuchi was in a disadvantage, she was a mid-rang to close-range fighter… though from what she knows of all the puppeteers their weakness is close-range. Her only problem is… how the fucking hell was she supposed to get close enough to the puppeteer with his pesky puppet chasing her.

Sasori quickly grew bore of this game of tag and flicked another finger, to the surprise of the kunoichi… the puppet stopped and held it's arm towards her.

The idiotic girl smirked, 'perfect this is my chance,' and started to perform a series of seals.

Sasori shook his head and with a push of chakra, two latches opened from the sides of the arm… revealing the kanji for senbon. Kurotsuchi stopped her seals half way and looked at the puppet skeptically, not sure of what is was going to do.

The puppet master sighed and activated the seal. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter's eyes widened and at the last second possible covered herself with a Doton: Chikyū Dōmu (Earth Style: Earth Dome).

She sighed in relief and smirked, 'I can sneak up on him.' Without releasing the dōmu (dome), she sunk into the ground and silently made her way to the ex-Suna-nin. When she guessed that she was behind him, she released both jutsus and jumped up ready to strike and plummet a kunai into his stomach.

Regrettably and to their bewilderment/horror/amusement… Sasori blocked her attack with relative ease and kick her back, right into the path of his puppet's sword. The sword didn't pierce her very deep and normally any shinobi could have kept on fighting with the superficial wound. Still, her opponent was Sasori and they all knew that the fight was over.

* * *

**Well there you go… the end of another action packed chapter and… so I have a semi-good reason as to why I have been updating and though some of you might want to throw rotten vegetables my way… please don't! **

**I just couldn't write without knowing the creation of Akatsuki or at least the version that is given to us in the latest Naruto game. **

**Have to say that I have been going none stop in the last few days and it was during beating the shit out of some random idiot that the writing bug bite, yippie!**


End file.
